


ENDGAME

by M_E_Aranel



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Erotica, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Aranel/pseuds/M_E_Aranel
Summary: Quanto costa il prezzo di un amore inespresso, negato per anni, non vissuto? Quanto brucia nel suo eterno ritorno, come una ferita mai rimarginata che si riapre ancora e ancora? Quanto pesa il bisogno di averlo accanto di nuovo, il bisogno di lui, l'impossibilità di andare avanti senza e dimenticare ogni cosa? Quanto è possibile rischiare? Per ciò che è accaduto in quella notte lontana, per una notte, una notte soltanto in cui hai perso e ritrovato te stesso.





	ENDGAME

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enedhil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enedhil/gifts), [Francy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francy/gifts).



Nota di apertura: NO SPOILER.  
Il titolo è soltanto frutto della mia immaginazione e un pretesto per dare il senso all'intera storia. Anche perché il film non è ancora uscito e dunque non l'ho visto eh eh eh!^^  
Buona lettura!

***

Somewhere, nowhere...

 

Carne. Labbra. Sudore.

Carezze. Sospiri. Amore.

Affonda. Ancora. Nel tuo corpo.

Sempre di più, tu, a quell'estatico e doloroso passaggio, ti apri.

Un ansito e un sussurro a fermarsi sulla soglia della bocca appena dischiusa.

Gli occhi che si sgranano, sconvolti, impossibilitati a credere che il piacere possa davvero essere questo. Che con qualcuno sia possibile riuscire ad arrivare a tanto, oltrepassare i limiti.

Una spinta. Poi un'altra. Una ancora.

Sempre di più, a fondo.

Il sesso che si muove dentro le fibre elastiche del tuo corpo. Il corpo che si stringe attorno a quel sesso pulsante. S'ingrossa. Rilascia e trattieni. Rilascia e trattieni. Rilascia e... trattieni.

Le mani che artigliano quelle natiche tese e sode, incitando a un contatto più profondo. Violenza e fusione. Compulsione.

Il respiro che muore bagnato sulle labbra e scivola via nella piega tra la clavicola e il collo.

Le dita che s'intrecciano a lato del volto sul cuscino e arrestano lì ogni debole tentativo di fuga.

No way. No rest. No rest. No escape.

I toraci che si sfregano, umettandosi l'uno dell'altro di umori stranieri per diventare una cosa sola.

Il ventre che brucia e sussulta, già reso vischioso dal desiderio che si scioglie in resa indecente.

Le gambe strette attorno ai suoi fianchi, i talloni sui suoi reni a spingere giù, a spingere dentro, perché altrimenti non si può stare, perché non c'è altro modo di esistere.

La sua fronte contro la tua, il suo respiro cavernoso e spezzato dentro ad un bacio, che ti s'imprime sulla lingua e ti risuona giù, dentro la tua gola. Il cuore che batte e non si vuole fermare. Il suo respiro e i suoi gemiti, la sua ansia tramutata in lamento, quasi un pianto che alla fine riesce a far piangere anche te.

Le tue labbra prese tra le sue, saggiate, succhiate, morse, gustate, come esotica delizia, come se non riuscisse più a farne a meno. Il suo mormorare parole scomposte sulle tue labbra, le tue labbra nella sua bocca, la sua bocca nella tua anima, la tua anima persa sotto i colpi brutali del suo vigore.

Che poi è tutto ciò che hai sempre voluto, ma non lo sapevi. E' tutto ciò che ti avrebbe sempre ferito e da cui, saggiamente, ti difendevi. E' tutto ciò che ti avrebbe riempito e con quella pienezza, marchiato, ma che, nel momento in cui ti sei concesso, facendolo accedere a te, non saresti più potuto tornare indietro.

"Thomas..."

Un sussurro. Rimbomba nella tua mente. E ti uccide.

E' l'unico a cui accordi il permesso di farti chiamare così.

Una parola, un nome, il tuo nome per dirti che ormai è vicino.

Lui si spinge ancora e le lacrime ti salgono agli occhi. Oh, ma non ha nulla a che vedere con il dolore. Il piacere t'invade come un oceano caldo. Oceano d'Australia. Il tuo corpo si dilata. Getti all'indietro la testa, devi chiudere gli occhi. Li strizzi. Ti mordi le labbra. Corrughi la fronte come un ragazzino arrabbiato. Soffri e si vede. Godi e si vede. Soffri e godi nello stesso istante. Immorale. Indecente. Completamente dilatato, senza vergogna, senza pudori, alla sua mercé.

Non ti sei mai dato così a nessuno.

Ma quel "Thomas" ripetuto sulla tua bocca, mentre la sua mano ti stringe un poco la gola, in un tentativo di dolcezza o di dominio, ti vince, irrimediabile e osceno.

La sua mano sulla gola, l'altra intrecciata alla tua. Le sue dita a spingersi scabrose tra le tue labbra alla ricerca di una suzione, le altre a stringere ossessive le tue.

Lo senti vicino e anche tu lo sei.

Ti invaderà. Ti riempirà. E tu piangerai per il resto dei tuoi giorni quei pochi attimi rubati ad una notte sopra le righe, dando la colpa a qualche bicchiere di troppo che possa giustificare ciò che state facendo, a quell'aroma di wiskey che è il suo sapore, mischiato a quello di maschio e di sesso che sarà il tuo nemico numero uno per sempre quando, da domani, non riuscirete più a guardarvi negli occhi per il disagio.

"Sto per... venire..." Ansima. E ti bacia. La sua lingua contro la tua. Ti lambisce. Ti carezza. Soffoca i tuoi lamenti eccitati dentro di sé. Te li rapisce, perché li vuole, perché è un egoista arrogante e, in un vago barlume di ragione, ti chiedi se sarà mai capace di renderli ricordo.

Ormai il materasso sotto di voi si è ridotto ad una pozza bagnata. Ci vieni affossato, mentre i vostri umori scivolano caldi e liquidi tra le tue natiche e sotto la tua schiena incurvata ad impalmare il suo corpo.

Geme. Più forte. Si solleva di colpo su entrambe le braccia. I muscoli si tendono come corde gonfie, pronte a spezzarsi. I pugni affondano sul materasso. Si muove concitato e brutale, facendo vibrare il metallo del letto. Ti obbliga le mani a stringere la testiera sopra la tua testa. Il suo è un messaggio. Non sarà clemente mentre, con quegli ultimi colpi, ti fotte.

Nessuno ti ha mai fottuto così.

E pensi che non si tratti solo di una cosa fisica. E' la mente che ti spaventa. E' la paura che, senza accorgertene, lui ti abbia già fottuto il cuore.

Ma non hai tempo per pensare.

L'ultima spinta ti toglie il respiro e per un attimo vedi nero.

Nero pesto. Nero denso.

Piccoli puntini rossi dentro quel nero.

Nero che si dilata e si fa caldo.

Ti sembra di perdere i sensi e ringrazi di essere già disteso.

Fai per allentare la presa sulla testiera, ma lui ti blocca le mani lì, nelle sue, il suo fiato sul tuo volto, il suo gemito, lungo e roco sulle tue labbra, la sua fronte bagnata, contro la tua. Ti sovrasta. Si blocca.

E viene. Dentro di te.

Forse è un po' come un morire, pensi.

Lasciarsi andare. Affondare. Perdere consistenza. Il suo calore è immenso. Sentirlo sciogliersi al tuo interno ti manda fuori di testa.

Trema. Sussulta. Respira affannoso. Senti che ha bisogno. Senti la sua fragilità, in quel momento, ora che si è liberato.

Vorresti abbracciarlo.

Ma non osi un gesto talmente intimo.

Resti fermo. E lui stacca una mano dalle tue e scende sul tuo sesso ancora in erezione, stringendolo nel pugno.

"Oh cazzo!"

Te lo leva dalle labbra.

Lo guardi sconvolto.

Non ha pietà alcuna. Nessuna pausa. Nessuna tregua.

Ti vuole. Fino all'ultimo brandello della tua anima. Così ha deciso e così farà.

Non esce da te e, restandoti dentro, ti masturba, veloce, impaziente, vorace, pretendendo da te anche il tuo piacere. Anche quello, la tua discrezione, le tue ritrosie, le tue difese. Tutto. Quella notte, ogni tua cosa deve essere sua.

"Mi appartieni!" Sembra volerti dire, mentre ti guarda ansimare e gemere scomposto.

E tu non puoi farci nulla. Continua a restarti dentro e ti tocca, portandoti implacabile verso la sua soddisfazione, la tua soddisfazione.

Il respiro ti viene meno. Spezzato. Inghiottito. Da quella scarica violenta di brividi e calore che ti attraversa, troppo troppo violenta da poter sostenere. Ti accartocci. Ti aggrappi a lui, alle sue spalle che sono l'unica cosa che resta per sorreggerti e, senza poterti arrestare, sussulti più e più volte nella sua mano.

Spruzzi il tuo seme che imbianca, caldo, le sue dita.

Lo chiami. Lo cerchi.

"Chris..."

Il suo nome echeggia nell'aria, sulla tua bocca, è nel tuo cuore che rimbomba, nel suo sguardo gratificato e pregno di eccitazione. Il suo nome. Quel piacere. La tua trappola.

Solo allora riesci a farlo.

Lo abbracci, trascinandotelo addosso.

Ora, anche lui stanco, si adagia per un istante su di te.

Sì, un istante. Solo quello. Un istante che dovrà bastarti per il resto dei tuoi giorni.

***

Otto anni dopo...

 

"Ma si può sapere che cos'ha?"  
"Non ne ho idea, amico. Sai anche tu che a volte si comporta in modo strano. Penso abbia voglia di restarsene un po' da solo."

Supponenza.

No, quella risposta non gli era piaciuta affatto, né tanto meno il tono che l'altro aveva usato. Puntualmente, Robert, Iron Man, aveva glissato su un argomento che non reputava essere di sua pertinenza, lavandosene le mani. Un sorrisetto che lasciava intendere tutto e il contrario di tutto e si era congedato con un cenno della mano, rientrando nella hall dell'hotel dove gli attori alloggiavano.

"Cazzo!" Sbuffò Chris, ficcandosi le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. Era stizzito, come sempre accadeva quando non riusciva a capire qualcosa, in particolare non era mai stato troppo bravo nel comprendere i comportamenti delle persone, leggere tra le righe, scrutare oltre i veli.

Una maschera gli passò davanti, guardandolo di sfuggita, per poi allontanarsi a passo svelto, facendo ondeggiare il lungo mantello nero alle sue spalle.

Era tempo di Carnevale, a Venezia.

Venezia, una delle tappe europee della promozione dell'ultimo film Avengers-Endgame, la fine di tutto.

Chris estrasse un pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca, ne sfilò una e se l'accese, soffiandone fuori il fumo che andò a gonfiare l'aria fredda e umida di una piccola nuvola grigiastra.

Singolare scelta, Venezia, per la promozione di un film non certo di nicchia. Eppure forse, i produttori e i distributori avevano voluto dare una sferzata di svecchiamento alla celebre Biennale, uno dei festival di cinema più famosi al mondo.

Sospirò. E inspirò un'altra profonda boccata di fumo. La nicotina e il tabacco scesero a pizzicargli la gola, scivolandogli dentro i polmoni.

Endgame... A quel pensiero un moto di tristezza lo colse.

Non seppe rintracciarne il motivo, probabilmente si trattava di un'emozione comune e diffusa tra tutti coloro che avevano lavorato alla realizzazione di quei numerosi film, diventando negli anni quasi una famiglia.

Prese a muoversi e s'incamminò, senza una meta precisa, verso uno dei ponti che s'intravedevano sullo sfondo di Piazza San Marco, dove si trovava l'hotel in cui alloggiavano. Alcuni piccioni si sollevarono in aria al suo passaggio. Chris si strinse ancor di più nel suo giaccone di camoscio, un po' per il freddo, un po' per evitare, per quanto possibile, di farsi notare troppo dalla gente che transitava di lì.

Quasi quasi indossare una maschera, in quel momento, non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea – pensò. Almeno avrebbe potuto restare un po' con se stesso, con i suoi pensieri, con i suoi ricordi.

Otto anni, otto lunghi anni da quando tutto era iniziato. Dalle riprese del primo film di Thor. Poteva ancora ricordare il suo provino. Non c'era voluto molto per i casting directors nel decretare la loro scelta. Era bastato che entrasse nello studio, abbigliato alla meno peggio come il personaggio che avrebbe dovuto interpretare, il lungo mantello rosso a ondeggiargli alle spalle, i muscoli delle braccia nudi ed esposti, il martello stretto in una mano, i capelli biondi e lunghi lasciati scomposti e sul volto quell'espressione di rapace conquista, arroganza beffarda, frutto di quell'allenamento scenico sulle emozioni a cui aveva lavorato per giorni da quando aveva ricevuto la parte da studiare.

Rise nel ripensare al suo ingresso regale. Tutti gli altri 'Thor' si erano voltati a guardarlo, ammutoliti e per un istante aveva trovato singolare il fatto di finire in un luogo pieno di altri te stesso che ti fissano con invidia e ammirazione.

Poche battute, qualche movenza, gli avevano anche fatto brandire il celebre Mjolnir, il martello con cui Thor, secondo la leggenda, provocava temporali e tempeste, e aveva spazzato via i 'rivali' esattamente come avrebbe fatto il dio norreno.

Quella sera, poi, era andato a godersi il suo successo, brindando con gli amici che lo avevano accompagnato.

Era il 2010 e una nuova avventura stava per iniziare.

E come ogni cosa che inizia, ad un certo punto deve necessariamente conoscere la sua fine.

Endgame...

Senza neppure accorgersene, si ritrovò a valicare un piccolo ponte che conduceva verso stradine silenziose in un'altra zona della città.

Si arrestò un istante, guardandosi attorno. Non riusciva più a vedere Piazza San Marco. Possibile che si fosse allontanato tanto? Lanciò un'occhiata al suo orologio e vide che erano quasi le quattro e mezza di pomeriggio. Il cielo iniziava già ad imbrunire, avviandosi verso il suo crepuscolo d'inverno. Una sottile nebbiolina, dovuta all'umidità portata dall'acqua dei canali sottostanti, aveva preso ad alzarsi, insinuandosi tra le pietre antiche dei palazzi e i profili delle gondole che, simili a creature animate, sembravano riposare in un angolo accanto alle case. O almeno in quel punto della città, dove i turisti evidentemente non erano soliti andare.

Sì, effettivamente doveva essersi allontanato abbastanza dal centro. Ma la cosa non gli dispiacque. Del resto poche persone sembravano transitare di lì, per poi scomparire dietro un angolo o inoltrarsi in qualcuna di quelle labirintiche Calli.

Un momento ottimale per ritirarsi nei suoi pensieri, saggiare quelle ore scorrere, trovare magari un po' di quiete a quella sottile ansia sottopelle che, da quando erano giunti lì, sembrava non volerlo abbandonare.

Si accese un'altra sigaretta e si poggiò in avanti, sul parapetto del ponte, iniziando a fissare un punto indistinto nell'acqua sotto di sé. Un gondoliere doveva essersi addormentato per la pennichella pomeridiana, avvolto nella sua coperta prima di riprendere il lavoro, tanto il suo russare giungeva alle orecchie dell'attore.

Chris sorrise e si chiese se, al mondo, potesse esistere un posto più surreale di quello. Indubbiamente l'Italia era uno splendido Paese nella sua interezza, ma Venezia... Venezia aveva in sé qualcosa di più, qualcosa che andava oltre, oltre il razionale e il conosciuto. Era come se lì, confondendosi tra un abito antico e una maschera senza espressione, fosse possibile perdersi, mollare le redini del controllo, lasciarsi alle spalle ogni certezza, cambiare ruolo, per poi, forse, ritrovarsi con altre vesti a cui mai avevi pensato prima.

Tirò una boccata di fumo e, senza una ragione precisa, la sua mente tornò al film.

Endgame...

Forse non voleva crederci fino in fondo, che erano giunti davvero alla fine di quell'avventura. Fare l'attore ti strappa un po' il cuore ogni volta. Le montagne russe all'inizio, quando vieni selezionato per un ruolo tra centinaia di altre persone, la fatica e la passione delle riprese, la condivisione e i rapporti che si creano, legami che, in alcuni casi, diventano indissolubili, più dell'amicizia di una vita, più dell'amore stesso...  
Più dell'amore...

Senza un motivo, a quel pensiero, il suo stomaco si piegò in una piccola morsa. Non vi prestò attenzione e inspirò un'altra boccata dalla sua sigaretta. Espirò fuori.

Infine arriva l'ultimo ciak e con esso la necessità di separarsi.

Sì, d'accordo, poi ci sarà tutto il periodo della promozione, dei viaggi per il mondo, le premiére, il rivederti con gli altri, molto più che semplici colleghi, con quei compagni di viaggio con cui hai condiviso giorni e notti, mesi in alcuni casi, di quell'avventura incredibile che ti ha fatto cambiare dentro. Ma allo stesso tempo, hai la sensazione che tutto quello che hai vissuto e che hai cercato di trattenere, ti scivolerà irrimediabilmente via come acqua tra le dita, acqua, simile a quella che scorre lenta e opaca sotto di te, adesso. Finché ciò che resta è solo una sottile e insondabile malinconia.

"Ti sei perso anche tu?"

Chris sobbalzò, ripiombando di colpo nella realtà. E si voltò in direzione della voce che l'aveva preso alle spalle.

Lo riconobbe all'istante, avvolto da quella nebbiolina umida e bianca, sebbene il suo cervello ci dovette impiegare qualche secondo per capire come fosse possibile, con tutte le strade che c'erano, che anche lui fosse finito proprio lì.

"Pare di sì." Rispose, dissimulando la sua sorpresa dietro a un sorriso tirato.

Si era aspettato tutto tranne che trovarselo davanti, benché era esattamente questo ciò che, da quella mattina, andava per qualche motivo cercando.

L'altro gli si fece vicino e andò ad appoggiarsi al parapetto del ponte a sua volta.

"Qui fa freddo peggio che in Inghilterra!" Commentò, scaldandosi le mani col fiato "Singolare che ci siamo entrambi persi nello stesso punto della città, non trovi?"

Chris annuì e provò a rilassarsi, osservando di sottecchi il profilo del suo volto.

"Ho incontrato Bob poco fa e gli ho chiesto dove ti fossi cacciato." Disse, senza capire da dove venisse quella punta di acredine nella sua voce.

Al che il collega inclinò la testa da un lato, voltandosi appena verso di lui con aria enigmatica.

"E perché mai Bob dovrebbe essere informato su dove vado o su cosa faccio?" Mormorò.

L'uomo soffocò un moto di stizza e si strinse nelle spalle.

"Ah non so, se non lo sai tu!" Rispose in un commento senza senso, cercando una via di fuga a quella specie di vicolo cieco in cui si era ficcato da solo.

L'altro non smetteva di guardarlo. Sembrava quasi divertito, o forse stava semplicemente continuando a portarsi addosso una parte del suo personaggio... dannatissimo Loki, l'avrebbe fatto impazzire, dentro e fuori dal set!!

"Beh... benché io e Robert siamo piuttosto legati, non significa che lui conosca ogni mio movimento..." Soggiunse Tom, scandendo quelle parole quasi volutamente, senza fretta.

Chris frugò nella tasca dei jeans ed estrasse ancora una sigaretta, come se averla tra le dita gli consentisse di mantenere il contatto con quella realtà che, stranamente, gli stava sfuggendo di mano.

Se la infilò tra le labbra e l'accese, tornando a fissare un punto vuoto dinanzi a sé, sul confine invisibile dell'orizzonte grigiastro del canale.

"Tra un'ora abbiamo la conferenza stampa," disse "poi la cena e il party di chiusura."

"Lo so..."

"Okay."

Annuì e fumò ancora. Non ricordava da quando era stata l'ultima volta in cui si era sentito in un tale imbarazzo accanto a qualcuno, un disagio più denso della nebbia che li stava circondando. E la cosa assurda era provare tutto questo proprio con Tom accanto.

Quando era successo che le cose avevano iniziato ad andare male tra loro? Quando il loro rapporto si era spezzato definitivamente? Vagò con la mente tra le immagini del passato, ma si arrestò, impossibilitato ad andare oltre. Del resto si fermava sempre lì, in quel punto del percorso a ritroso, in qualcosa di sospeso, una specie di black-out che aveva iniziato a separare un prima da un dopo.

E adesso gli restavano soltanto poche ore, prima della partenza di ciascuno di loro, il mattino seguente, verso destinazioni diverse. Poche ore da farne cosa? Poche ore per rintracciare un tempo che probabilmente ormai non era più.

"Ad ogni modo sono stato a fare un giro al museo archeologico della città." Riprese l'altro, distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri.

"Da solo?"

Tom lo guardò perplesso, stupito da quella domanda.

"Sì, da solo, perché?"

Chris si strinse nuovamente nelle spalle e gettò la sigaretta nell'acqua del canale.

"Così, era per chiedere."

Restarono in silenzio. La mente affollata da mille domande, da immagini confuse, senza neppure sapere da dove poter iniziare.

"Quando hai l'aereo domani?" Chiese poi l'attore, buttandola là, come a voler venire a conoscenza di una semplice informazione di servizio.

"Mezzogiorno."

"Londra?"

"Sì, lunedì inizio la preparazione dello spettacolo di Pinter."

"Capisco."

Distacco. Gelo. Possibile che fosse finita così tra loro? A parlare, freddamente, quasi come due tecnici, due estranei, di tutto e di niente.

"Quindi non verrai?"

Al che vide Tom voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui e prendersi un attimo prima di rispondere. Lo vide sorridere, ma era solo cortesia la sua, un'eleganza controllata a celare il disagio.

"Al tuo matrimonio?" Si umettò le labbra, senza togliersi quell'espressione sardonica dalla faccia. "Non posso e lo sai. Non posso certo lasciare Londra proprio in quel periodo." Disse, quasi con gusto.

Chris sospirò e si obbligò ad annuire.

"Mi dispiace davvero che tu non ci sia..." fece una pausa, come se, d'improvviso, gli fosse diventato estremamente difficile continuare "e tuttavia non si tratta di un vero e proprio matrimonio. E' solo un gioco, un rituale senza alcun valore legale della discendenza Maori da dove proviene lei. Una pantomima."

"Una... pantomima?" Gli fece eco il collega, sempre più attonito. Ma nella sua voce qualcosa si era incrinato.

"Sì, beh... una festa... antica, pagana... così si usa dalle nostre parti, sai? Noi australiani ci teniamo alle tradizioni e..." s'interruppe, completamente in imbarazzo. Si sentì ridicolo e si chiese perché stesse minimizzando quello che sarebbe stato il giorno più bello della sua vita.  
Tom continuava a fissarlo interdetto e per un attimo, Chris, si perse nel chiarore dei suoi occhi.

"Loki di Asgard parteciperebbe." Disse. E quelle parole suonarono più come una richiesta che come un'affermazione.

Lo vide risollevarsi dal parapetto e lentamente fare un passo indietro, staccandosi da lì.

"Sì, Loki parteciperebbe magari..."

Fece per allontanarsi.

"E con qualche suo scherzo manderebbe a monte i piani, facendo infuriare gli organizzatori!"

Esclamò l'altro, accostandosi a lui.

Gli strappò un sorriso. Almeno quello...

"Probabilmente..."

Gli poggiò una mano su un braccio per trattenerlo ancora, ancora un po'.

"Con la sua magia creerebbe chissà quali doni e fuochi d'artificio e sorprese per una festa indimenticabile." Pressò un poco le dita su di lui "E suo fratello ne resterebbe oltremodo felice."

"Chris..."

"Vorrei tu ci fossi."

Tom si scostò, liberandosi da quella presa.

"Non posso." Sentenziò. "Mi dispiace."

L'emozione nei suoi occhi era di colpo scomparsa.

Fece nuovamente per andarsene.

"Una volta non eravamo così" Esclamò l'uomo, e gli uscì simile a un grido. Rabbia, nel fragile tentativo di fermarlo.

Ma l'altro si voltò e Chris poté vedere distintamente le sue spalle sollevarsi e riabbassarsi, scosse da un fremito o forse un respiro troppo veloce, difficile da contenere.

"Una volta è stato... una volta." Si sentì rispondere, in un sussurro secco e tagliente. "Tutto cambia, tutto... finisce."

"No, se non lo vogliamo!"

"E come?" L'aggredì, tornando su di lui. "Si può sapere che diavolo stai dicendo?"

Ora l'emozione era riemersa nei suoi occhi, ma era carica di amarezza e qualcosa di simile al rancore.

"Siamo al finale di partita, Chris." Aggiunse infine.

L'uomo scosse la testa, non riuscendo a comprendere pienamente quelle parole, o forse, non aveva la minima intenzione di farlo. Sentì solo che qualcosa si era nuovamente rotto, gli ultimi pezzi di un vaso troppo fragile da ricostruire impossibilitati ormai a venire assemblati insieme, qualcosa si era trasformato e di ciò che un tempo era stato legame e calore, non restava altro che la facciata.

Pantomima.

Gli tornò alla mente quella parola che lui stesso aveva pronunciato.

E qualcosa lo colpì come un fulmine alla testa. Un'illuminazione. Una consapevolezza. Uno squarcio di verità troppo a lungo dissimulata e taciuta.

Venne ingurgitato indietro in ricordi lontani, troppo difficili, forse per paura o per codardia, da poter riportare alla memoria.

Un brivido attraversò la sua spina dorsale.

Era vero. Non era rimasto più tempo.

Il giorno volgeva rapido verso la notte. Una conferenza stampa li stava aspettando. Poi una festa. Voci, rumori, alcool, musica, autografi, sorrisi. Pantomima. Un aereo, il mattino seguente. Un congedo. Obbligato. Due mete diverse. Due vite diverse. Una separazione, probabilmente definitiva.

Una manciata di minuti, in quel momento, soltanto, una manciata di ore e poi, la fine di tutto.

Endgame...

"Perché mi ignori?" Mormorò d'istinto. Una domanda, la domanda. L'ultima, probabilmente. Dritta al cuore, aggrappandosi a quel vano, fragile istante.

Vide l'altro, che già era tornato a voltarsi, abbassare lo sguardo, le labbra tendersi e vibrare.

"Non sono io ad ignorarti. Sei tu che forse, in tutto questo tempo, hai perso di vista molte cose."

***

Sperò soltanto che non lo seguisse.

Avrebbe di gran lunga preferito perdersi tra quelle Calli labirintiche e saltare anche la conferenza stampa, piuttosto che dover restare un minuto in più con lui, lì su quel ponte, o rientrare insieme in hotel, doverlo avere sotto gli occhi ancora.

Affrettò il passo.

Si morse le labbra. E con il pollice si ripulì una lacrima dalla guancia, generata probabilmente dal freddo.

Tutto stava volgendo al termine.

Ancora poche ore e finalmente tutto sarebbe finito. Il punto apposto sull'ultima pagina di quel libro, di quegli anni, di quel vissuto, richiudendone dentro persino i ricordi.

E forse, in questo modo, gli sarebbe stato possibile rinascere.

Doveva farlo.

Smettere di restare appeso a un passato che ormai non aveva più senso. Smettere di restare appeso a quella speranza che, simile a un cappio, gli stringeva la gola fino a togliergli l'aria, ogni qualvolta l'amico e collega gli si faceva troppo vicino. Cancellare definitivamente l'immagine di quella notte di otto anni prima che gli si era cristallizzata nella mente, tanto da non permettergli più di discriminare se si fosse trattato di un sogno, di una sua fantasia o se era accaduta per davvero.

Aveva dovuto imprimersi addosso i panni di Loki, come un salvifico tatuaggio sulla pelle, per imparare a mentire, a dissimulare, a fingere, ingannare e ingannarsi, pur di tenere sigillata nel suo cuore quella scomoda e licenziosa verità.

C'era riuscito abbastanza bene, dopotutto, tanto da non distinguere più, a volte, se stesso dal suo personaggio. C'era riuscito e continuava a riuscirci, sì, certo, quando si trovavano in mezzo agli altri, quando si congedavano per mesi prima di riprendere le riprese del film successivo. Eppure bastava un momento, un solo momento in cui lui e Chris si ritrovavano da soli, per non parlare di tutte le scene che avevano dovuto girare insieme, i party, le promozioni, le occasioni mondane in cui era necessario sfoggiare sorrisi e complicità, che tutto ciò che aveva sapientemente costruito negli anni, si crepava sotto ai suoi piedi come una fragile lastra di vetro.

E sotto di essa, il ghiaccio. La paura. Lo smarrimento. Una sorta di ritorno a quello Jötunheim interiore da cui era stato tratto in salvo, o almeno così aveva pensato.

Perché Tom, in fondo, aveva sempre avuto bisogno di filtrarlo, l'amore. Schermarsi da esso, da quelle ferite che scheggiavano la sua carne, simile ad un prezioso vaso in ceramica, ma senza la possibilità di risanarle, ricolmando d'oro quelle fenditure, come narrano antichi aforismi cinesi.

Così aveva spesso indossato maschere sembrando, a volte, freddo e imperturbabile, indifferente alle pulsioni del cuore. Il perfetto figlio dei Giganti di Ghiaccio.

Ma Chris, senza un motivo preciso e in quel modo in cui la vita ama sorprenderti, aveva aperto una breccia dentro di lui, oltrepassando la sua corazza, facendo esplodere in mille pezzi la lastra di vetro che aveva frapposto tra sé e il suo sentire. Ed era bastata una notte, quella notte, in cui, nel giro di poche ore e in quell'amplesso affamato e clandestino, si era perduto e ritrovato, per poi morire a se stesso, nel vedere l'altro, il mattino seguente, lontano, comportarsi come se nulla fosse successo.

E' vero, avevano dato la colpa all'alcool, rientrando da quel locale tra le luci pallide dell'alba in una Los Angeles che si apprestava al suo risveglio. Una serata diversa dal solito, fatta di musica, di risate, di complicità, mentre i corpi accaldati si avvicinavano sulla pista e i troppi drink si mischiavano nel sangue in una chimica incendiaria. Infine si erano ritrovati soli, gli amici e i colleghi scomparsi, la discoteca gremita di gente improvvisamente vuota e tra loro una distanza sempre più ridotta, quegli occhi blu come l'oceano d'Australia innestati nei suoi, le loro camicie slacciate un poco sul petto, goccioline di sudore sulla pelle, odori scomposti, il profumo inebriante di un respiro troppo vicino, e poi quelle mani che, senza chiedere alcun permesso, si erano pressate sui suoi fianchi, le dita ad affondare giù, sulla stoffa della camicia ormai umida, i pollici a scivolare sotto di essa e sfiorare, impudente, un frammento di carne.

Si era ritrovato così, senza neppure accorgersene, tra le sue braccia, braccia che si erano chiuse attorno al suo torace e l'avevano trascinato all'indietro, la schiena a poggiarsi di colpo sul suo petto, la testa, che si era fatta pesante, a reclinarsi contro la sua clavicola, le sue mani, ancora, ad insinuarsi più dentro, alla ricerca della pelle, dei sentieri invisibili tracciati dagli addominali sodi e scolpiti, certo... non quanto i suoi... Le palpebre impossibilitate a restare aperte, i sensi abbattuti da quel suo odore che subito si era reso memoria, la fronte a sfiorare la sua guancia, qualche parola mormorata, la condivisione dei respiri...

E poi il black-out.

Per risvegliarsi in quella camera da letto, senza rendersene conto a spogliarsi con frenesia, le mani ovunque, le fibre del corpo ad ingrossarsi e pulsare, le labbra incollate a cercarsi ancora e ancora, succhiandosi, mordendosi, leccando l'uno l'essenza dall'altro. Moto animale. Perdendo coscienza di sé.

Infine, uno schianto. Ritrovarsi nudo. Eccitato come mai gli era accaduto prima nella vita. Pronto, aperto, bisognoso, osceno.

Solo un attimo, poi...

Endgame.

Lui, dentro. Per sempre.

"Hey, eccoti qua finalmente!"  
La voce di Robert rimbombò come un boato nelle sue orecchie. Realtà. Venezia. Italia. Ah si, la conferenza stampa. Rientrare in hotel. Bob che si fuma una sigaretta fuori dalla hall e guarda la piazza. In attesa di qualcosa, forse.

Tic-tac tic-tac, il tempo che scorre. Implacabile. Costante.

"Chris ti stava cercando."

"Davvero?"

Di-s-s-i-mu-la-r-e.

Tom abbozzò un sorriso, assentendo con il capo, come a voler ringraziare l'amico per la cortesia di quell'informazione e fece per tirare dritto. Ma l'altro lo trattenne per un braccio, obbligandolo a voltarsi verso di lui. I suoi occhi addosso, sentirsi sondato e temere di non essere in grado di far nulla per nascondere lo sconquasso che preme dentro.

"Tutto bene?"

Una maschera. C'è solo bisogno di un'ultima maschera. Non è difficile. Loki, del resto, ci riesce sempre. L'importante è tenere gli animi quieti ed evitare le domande. Poi, poche ore e tutto sarà finito. Le dita di Robert che premono con delicatezza, quasi a volerlo trattenere lì. Potrebbe pur permetterglielo, dopotutto conosce quasi tutti i suoi segreti.  
Quasi... Ad esclusione di quello più importante. Altrimenti forse, il collega non avrebbe fatto per lui tutto ciò che aveva fatto. Per lungo tempo è stato la sua àncora di salvezza.

Un nuovo sorriso. Un nuovo inganno.

"Sì, tutto ok, stai tranquillo."  
Si liberò gentilmente da quella presa, sebbene una parte di sé non avrebbe voluto farlo, avrebbe voluto restare lì con lui e magari respirare un po', accettare ciò che l'altro, fin dall'inizio, gli aveva proposto. Sarebbe stato molto più semplice, un modo per restare a galla, una via a portata di mano. "E' solo che sono in un ritardo mostruoso per la conferenza. Devo ancora farmi la doccia, vestirmi e..."  
"Ma... manca più di un'ora!" L'interruppe Robert, per nulla convinto di quella che sembrava suonare come una scusa.

Dopo aver lanciato una rapida occhiata intorno per accertarsi di essere soli, gli si fece nuovamente vicino, con aria confidenziale.  
"Da quando siamo qui non abbiamo avuto granché tempo per stare un po' insieme, noi due e basta, intendo. Lo sai questo, sì?" Mormorò, scimmiottando un rimprovero malriuscito.

Fuggire. Fuggire. Il rumore di un ascensore che si apre non troppo lontano di lì.

"Mi dispiace, Bob, non poter restare con te, adesso. Ma non ce la faccio, proprio non ce la faccio."

Subbuglio. Totale.

"Lo so... è vero," rispose Tom, evitando il suo sguardo "sono un po' sotto stress questi giorni, sono settimane che viviamo tra aeroporti e città diverse, e poi..." s'interruppe di colpo, mentre con la coda dell'occhio intravide l'inconfondibile sagoma di Chris rientrare nell'hotel. I tre si salutarono con un cenno della mano e l'altro tirò dritto. "Forse è un po' la malinconia per la fine di tutto e come ben sai, ho sempre avuto qualche problema con le separazioni..."

"La fine di tutto..." gli fece eco l'amico, con aria perplessa "non è un tantino melodrammatico come lo stai dicendo..."

Tom abbozzò un sorriso.

"Beh... deformazione professionale, no?" Commentò, riferendosi al suo lavoro in teatro.

"Ad ogni modo," riprese Robert, accostandosi ancor di più a lui "non credo ti faccia bene restare troppo da solo..."  
"Bob..."  
"Okay, okay non insisto, ma... sai che se hai bisogno, io sono qui."

L'altro annuì, per poi abbassare gli occhi, senza tuttavia smettere di sorridere. Sicuramente Robert era davvero in grado di dargli calore e conforto quando si trovava in momenti del genere... riportarlo alla calma.

"Lo so." Ripeté, facendo per muoversi verso gli ascensori "Grazie." Aggiunse "Ora è bene che mi sbrighi e magari anche tu dovresti farlo che... il tempo scorre veloce!"

"Sai cosa penso a volte? Che tu non sia del tutto inglese, ma che ci sia una qualche parentela svizzera in mezzo ai tuoi geni!"

Ancora un sorriso.

"Mi dispiace deluderti amico, ma sono cento per cento britannico, fin dentro... l'anima!"

Robert restò a guardarlo con aria sardonica, mentre si allontanava e si mise a braccia conserte.

"L'anima, eh! Io avrei detto 'fin dentro le mutande', ma posso accontentarmi di... anima..., se preferisci così." Ammiccò, malizioso.

"Idiota."

Nonostante tutto si sentì avvampare a quelle parole e soprattutto al modo in cui l'altro lo stava guardando... neanche una radiografia sarebbe stata più accurata!

"Io, beh, allora... vado."

"L'hai già detto questo."

"Eee... già, giusto! Okay!"  
"Vai vai..."

"Ci vediamo tra poco."  
"Come no." Le sue labbra ad incurvarsi in un sorriso. I suoi occhi neri addosso. "A dopo, bellezza!"

Quando le porte di metallo dell'ascensore si richiusero, Tom vi si appoggiò contro e si concesse finalmente di riprendere a respirare di nuovo.

La testa gli girava. Tutto stava accadendo troppo in fretta, troppo costipato.

Quell'assurdo dialogo con Chris sul ponte che, guarda un po' le burle del destino, li aveva fatti incontrare per caso tra mille strade probabili, non aveva avuto uno scopo. Cosa si erano detti alla fine? Niente. Forse niente non era il termine esatto. Come cazzo era saltato in mente all'altro di insistere nell'invitarlo al suo matrimonio, o a quella specie-di-cosa- che si apprestava a festeggiare, definendola perdipiù pantomima!? Chiamare un amore 'pantomima' non era affatto carino. Ma non aveva importanza. Del resto aveva fatto la sua scelta, ovvia per come aveva vissuto la sua vita negli ultimi otto anni. Otto anni, già...

Non c'era stata una volta che non l'avesse visto con una donna. Storielle di breve durata, indubbiamente, cibo per gossip, robe da copertina. Poi però era arrivata lei...

Si passò una mano tra i capelli stropicciati di umidità e si chiese quanto ci mettesse quell'ascensore a salire fino al suo piano.

Che cosa stava cercando, Chris, ancora da lui? Aveva smesso da un pezzo da fargli da spalla, da amico, da confidente. Possibile non se ne fosse accorto? L'aveva fatto per troppo tempo e poi, quando lui puntualmente se ne andava, si ritrovava da solo, impigliato a rattoppare i fili scomposti di quella tela che lui stesso aveva tessuto.

Oh sì che se n'era accorto. Infatti gli stava chiedendo perché lo stesse ignorando.

Cos'altro avrebbe potuto fare? Per provare a sopravvivere, almeno un po', almeno fin quando non fosse sopraggiunto il giorno seguente e ognuno avrebbe preso la propria strada.

E Robert, invece?

L'immagine dell' amico si sovrappose a quella dell'altro e il senso di disagio che provava nel non riuscire a discriminare tra emozioni, bisogni e sentimenti crebbe ancor di più.

"Bob... che devo fare con te?" Si chiese, osservando il riflesso del proprio volto nello specchio dell'ascensore. Non si piacque. Non si piacque affatto. A che gioco stava giocando, con se stesso e con coloro che aveva accanto?

Se solo se lo fosse concesso, non ci sarebbero più state separazioni per lui, né addii. Se glielo avesse concesso, avrebbe potuto forse ricevere ciò che cercava da una vita: attenzioni, cura, un sesso intenso e appagante e non solo attimi rubati per affogare in essi tutto ciò che si stava negando, magari, col tempo... amore.

Scosse la testa, come solitamente faceva quando non riusciva a venire a capo di una soluzione. Ma cosa c'è da risolvere nei sentimenti? Ti prendono, ti portano in alto, ti bruciano per poi farti raschiare la terra. Ti rendono cieco e pure un po' pazzo, perché mentre insisti nel vagare alla ricerca di ciò che hai perduto, quel momento, quell'unico momento in cui ti sei sentito davvero completo, non riesci a vedere che forse la felicità è proprio lì accanto a te, a portata di mano.

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac.

E poi c'è il tempo. Che scorre via rapido, che svanisce in un baleno.

"Perché mi ignori?"

"Te ne sei accorto soltanto adesso?"

C'è quel tempo che ti ricorda che non c'è più tempo. Per far colare dell'oro tra le crepe del vaso e risanare così ogni ferita.

C'è solo il dover assecondare il brutale realismo della vita, un'epoca che finisce, un libro che si chiude, due strade che si separano, unite soltanto nel breve istante di una follia, una follia che ti ha ribaltato l'esistenza. C'è solo l'obbligarsi a dimenticare.

Ci sei tu che non ti accorgi. Che non ti sei mai accorto di niente. E ora salti fuori e vuoi capire tutto, vuoi una nuova possibilità. Ma ormai è tardi, è irrimediabilmente tardi.

E di tutto restano solo i tuoi soliloqui tra le lamiere metalliche di un ascensore.

Endgame.

Perché mi stavi cercando? Perché mi cerchi ancora? Perché hai continuato a cercarmi in tutti questi anni? In che modo lo hai fatto? Non capisci che ogni volta che ti sei avvicinato a me, ogni volta che hai preteso complicità da me, ogni volta che ti sei autodefinito mio 'migliore amico', hai fatto colare sangue sulla mia pelle? Il tuo braccio che ha cinto le mie spalle è stato come un macigno. Il tuo sorriso e il tuo sguardo limpido come un orizzonte d'estate sono stati una lama. Le tue fragilità e le tue confidenze al mio orecchio mi hanno privato dell'ossigeno necessario per vivere, anche solo per svegliarmi al mattino seguente, dopo una notte fatta di mostri e di sesso ossessivo con amanti sconosciuti.

Solo Robert ha saputo starmi accanto, senza chiedere troppo, senza pretendere. E lenire, almeno un poco, i tagli nell'anima che tu mi hai provocato.

Endgame.

"Credo di odiarti Chris. Vorrei solo poterlo fare."

Endgame.

Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono e Tom fu costretto a scollarsi di lì e, ricomponendosi, si avviò con passo lento verso la sua stanza.

Passò la tessera lungo la banda magnetica e richiuse la porta alle sue spalle. Come un automa si tolse le scarpe e il resto dei vestiti, continuando a camminare verso il bagno, come a voler spargere a terra piccoli segni del suo passaggio, soltanto per venire rintracciato.

Entrò nel box doccia e aprì il getto freddo.

Sussultò al contatto con l'acqua ed esalò un profondo respiro, lasciando che questa s'insinuasse nella sua bocca e giù, lungo la gola, negli spazi tra le sue cellule.

Ghiaccio su ghiaccio. Nessun comfort. Del resto le ferite non si cicatrizzano col calore.

Ghiaccio su ghiaccio.

Insensibile. Nessuna reazione per il figlio di Laufy.

Ghiaccio su ghiaccio.

La mente, per un istante, muta. Immagini, cancellate.

Ghiaccio su ghiaccio.

Per dimenticare. Almeno un po'.

***

La conferenza stampa fu breve.

Dopo aver risposto a tutte le domande e alle curiosità dei giornalisti, gli attori si alzarono e si avviarono nel salone dell'hotel che era stato predisposto per la cena e poi per il party di chiusura.

Venezia era l'ultima tappa del tour mondiale, quindi quella festa era stata allestita in pompa magna, siccome andava a concludere quelli che tutti loro avevano considerato tra gli anni più belli e importanti di carriera e di vita.

Una festa degna di un vero e proprio 'finale di partita'.

Prima di fare il suo ingresso nel grande salone, da cui già filtravano luci soffuse e il riverbero della musica, Chris si soffermò a stringere mani e firmare autografi, mentre alcune giornaliste si ostinavano a non volerlo lasciare andare, evidentemente preda del suo fascino e di quell'occasione che non sarebbe ricapitata tutti i giorni.

L'abito che gli avevano fatto indossare, in effetti, avrebbe lasciato di stucco chiunque. Vestito completamente di nero, dalla testa ai piedi, la giacca di panno, rifinita di eleganti arabeschi in velluto gli ricadeva addosso indolente, il foulard blu cobalto che gli avvolgeva il collo faceva risaltare il colore dei suoi occhi, particolarmente intensi, forse per l'emozione, quella sera. Mentre il colore scuro dell'abito contrastava sapientemente con il biondo dei suoi capelli e del pizzetto appena accennato.

Regalò sorrisi e abbracci agli astanti, come del resto era suo solito fare. Poi, quando quella specie di aggressione fu terminata e riuscì finalmente a trovare un varco d'uscita, si congedò con cortesia, apprestandosi alla cena.

Tom era sparito di nuovo.

Diversamente dal suo solito, era giunto alla conferenza stampa solo pochi minuti prima che iniziasse ed era andato a sedersi dall'altra parte del lungo tavolo che ospitava gli attori, piuttosto lontano rispetto a lui. Come aveva messo piede nella sala, per un attimo Chris aveva avuto un sussulto. Per come era vestito, in un elegante completo blu che gli fasciava il corpo snello e atletico, giacca e cravatta di una tonalità appena più chiara rispetto ai pantaloni, quella camicia a piccoli rombi scelta senza dubbio con gusto, che aveva lasciato appena aperta sul petto, rivelando un frammento di pelle scoperta tra i lembi della stoffa. Ma erano stati i capelli ad averlo colpito maggiormente. Li aveva tagliati alla fine delle riprese del film, ma non troppo e li aveva mantenuti neri, cosicché, nel vederlo, Chris, non aveva potuto far altro che tornare con la mente indietro nel tempo, indietro, alle riprese di Thor, indietro, a rintracciare l'immagine di suo fratello, di quel conflitto e di quell'assurdo bisogno di vicinanza che provava per lui e che, dalla scena, si sovrapponeva spesso, quasi in modo sadico, alle vite dei due attori. Indietro... verso un passato che stava lentamente, ora dopo ora, giungendo al suo termine.

Così aveva avvertito una stretta al cuore, prontamente liquidata come nostalgia.

Tom, per tutto il tempo della conferenza, non l'aveva calcolato e gli era sembrato che avesse risposto con un'algida ironia alle domande più insistenti e maliziose di alcuni giornalisti circa il rapporto tra i due fratelli. Si era semmai limitato a lanciargli qualche sguardo di sottecchi e a lui non era rimasto altro che acciuffare qualche piccolo residuo dei suoi sorrisi, accontentandosi di quello.

Aveva ancora bisogno di parlargli. L'aveva perso di vista nel momento in cui le persone si erano accalcate fuori dalla stanza, tuttavia non se ne preoccupò più di tanto, perché non sarebbe certo potuto mancare alla cena e alla festa. In qualche modo, durante la serata, sarebbe riuscito nel suo intento.

Fece il suo ingresso nel salone dell'hotel e prese a guardarsi attorno.

La sala era grande e numerosi tavoli rotondi erano stati disposti all'interno di essa, ognuno dei quali era stato nominato con il titolo di un film. Lanciò un'occhiata al cartellone e vide il suo nome nel tavolo riservato agli Avengers, mentre Tom figurava in quello di Thor. Avvertì un moto di stizza. Non era normale che venissero divisi, i due fratelli! Era già accaduto troppe volte nella scena. E ora stava accadendo, in modo inaccettabile, nella realtà.

D'un tratto lo scorse, non troppo lontano, accanto alle finestre che davano sulla piazza maestosa. Delle candele apposte sui davanzali gli illuminavano il profilo del volto rendendolo, se possibile, ancora più sottile. Sorseggiando un prosecco e addentando una tartina, s'intratteneva a parlare con delle persone, senza alcuna fretta. D'un tratto lo vide sorridere e si sentì rincuorato. Non seppe il perché della sua reazione, forse era dovuta al fatto che Tom aveva un sorriso bellissimo, o perché amava immaginarsi che fosse tornato ad essere sereno. Nella loro conversazione sul ponte aveva avvertito chiaramente la sua inquietudine.

Lasciò che coloro con cui stava conversando si allontanassero, quindi, dopo un ultimo istante di indugio, si fece coraggio e, afferrato al volo un flûte di prosecco dal vassoio del cameriere che si muoveva in mezzo agli invitati, lo raggiunse. Avere qualcosa fra le mani e qualche goccia d'alcool avrebbe magari contribuito a sciogliere la sua lingua e a dar forma a ciò che da giorni era intenzionato a dirgli.

Ma quando gli fu accanto, avvertì i suoi pensieri perdere ancora di logica e confondersi con un subbuglio indistinto di emozioni.

E certo era che lui non lo stava aiutando affatto, restando impegnato a guardare fuori dalla finestra, perso con la testa chissà dove, chiuso in una specie di siderale silenzio.

"Posso avere il piacere di brindare con te?" Iniziò Chris, schiarendosi la gola.

Lo indagò con la coda dell'occhio, alla ricerca di una reazione, un'espressione sul suo volto, un sorriso, magari, come faceva sempre in passato quando gli si avvicinava.

Ma Tom si limitò a voltarsi appena e sollevare il suo calice, per poi tornare a guardare dinanzi a sé.

L'uomo si passò una mano tra i capelli, non sapendo più come gestire quella tensione e, assieme ad essa, quella voglia di contatto e di chiarezza che sentiva crescere impellente dentro di lui.

Era come se una lastra di ghiaccio si fosse frapposta fra loro. Se l'erano ritrovata così, in mezzo, a dividerli, ad allontanarli, senza neppure accorgersene.

"Le luci riflesse nell'acqua fanno sembrare come se le stelle fossero colate giù dal cielo," iniziò invece, d'improvviso, l'altro, togliendolo involontariamente da quell'odiosa empasse.

Chris si voltò istintivamente verso di lui e per un istante gli mancò il respiro.

"Le luci sono colate giù dal cielo, ma sono finite sul tuo volto, non nell'acqua..." Avrebbe voluto dirgli, senza riuscire a smettere di guardarlo, tanto i riflessi della città e il bagliore delle candele si sfumavano sul suo viso, rendendolo incredibilmente attraente.

"E se così fosse, dovresti stare attento a dove cammini..." Soggiunse invece Tom, guardandolo a sua volta "Mai calpestare le stelle!"

"Shakespeare?"

"Oh no, è un mio pensiero..." Sorrise. Finalmente. E bevve un sorso del suo prosecco. "Mi domando se questa città sia davvero reale."

Chris poggiò il suo calice sul davanzale dinanzi a sé.

"Difficile a dirsi."

"Che intendi? Che cosa sia o meno reale, o se Venezia esiste davvero?"

L'uomo rise e scosse la testa. Si sentì di colpo alleggerito, come se un pesante fardello si stesse sciogliendo lentamente via.

"Con questi enigmi quasi mi ricordi mio fratello!" Esclamò.

Si sorrisero a vicenda, in quella strana complicità rinnovata che provocò un brivido lungo la spina dorsale dell'australiano. Ma durò solo un istante.

Fu Chris, dopo un attimo, a tornare a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Corrugò la fronte e il suo sguardo si velò di nuovo, incupendosi.

Sospirò. Sapeva che non era rimasto molto tempo e che se voleva delle chiarezze, avrebbe dovuto farlo in quel momento.

"Questo pomeriggio mi hai lasciato con quella cosa, con quella frase..." Iniziò "Non credo di averla capita del tutto..." Fece una pausa. Non era facile, non sotto lo sguardo dell'altro che lo scrutava, paziente e indagatore, non con addosso quella strana sensazione di conoscere già la risposta e non volerselo ammettere. Proseguì. "Hai... hai detto che in tutto questo tempo ho perso di vista molte cose..." Tornò su di lui, innestandosi nei suoi occhi "Che cosa intendevi?"

Vide Tom umettarsi le labbra con la lingua, deglutire a fatica, irrigidirsi. Poggiò il calice sul davanzale accanto al suo e fece un piccolo passo indietro. Si strinse nelle spalle, scosse la testa, sorrise nervoso.

"Lascia stare."

Chris, a quella risposta del tutto inattesa, sgranò gli occhi. Noncurante che qualcuno potesse osservarli, gli si fece più vicino e lasciò scivolare una mano lungo il suo fianco.

"No, non puoi mollarmi con un semplice 'lascia stare'." Gli sussurrò all'orecchio con determinazione.

Ma l'amico si scostò e fece per allontanarsi.

"Cosa? Non posso? Cosa non posso? Stai scherzando!?" Mormorò, ma era evidente che si stesse alterando.

Chris tornò su di lui e stavolta lo afferrò addirittura per un polso, riconducendolo a sé.

"Ma che fai? Ci stanno guardando tut..."

"No. Non puoi. Non tu." Sentenziò con un tono incontrovertibile, più di quanto avesse voluto realmente, impedendogli di finire la frase.

Ma non voleva certo dargli ordini. Si stava soltanto aggrappando all'ultimo appiglio pur di uscire da quella nebbia, pur di trattenerlo lì, ancora un po', solo un altro momento.

Con un movimento discreto, Tom si liberò dalla sua presa. Stavolta si allontanò davvero. Rise, per dissimulare la rabbia, era chiaro.

"Ah, non posso?" Ripeté. Gli occhi gli si erano fatti umidi. "Quindi mi stai dicendo che puoi disporre di ciò che penso, di ciò che faccio, delle mie decisioni, come più ti piace?"

"Non intendevo..."

"Certo, non intendevi... tu non intendi mai niente, eppure... lo fai comunque! Fai comunque e sempre come ti pare e poi ti aspetti che gli altri ti capiscano, ti giustifichino, magari?"

Ora Chris era davvero spiazzato.

Fece un passo verso di lui, ma ottenne soltanto che l'amico si spostasse ancora di più.

"Tom." Lo chiamò. "Thomas..." E vide il suo volto cambiare.

Non seppe perché avesse pronunciato il suo nome per intero, gli risuonò come una cosa lontana, una cosa ormai chiusa a chiave e lasciata lì a sbiadire nel tempo. Non era più accaduto che lo chiamasse così. Non l'aveva più fatto da allora. Da... allora...

"La.. la cena sta per iniziare," mormorò l'altro, palesemente turbato, interrompendo il flusso di quei ricordi "Credo sia meglio accomodarci."

Lo vide voltarsi senza più indugiare, dargli le spalle e andarsene via. Le mani lungo i suoi fianchi erano chiuse a pugno, poté scorgere chiaramente le sue nocche imbiancarsi a causa di un controllo difficile da arginare.

Che cosa aveva fatto? Che cosa aveva detto? Perché la sua mente si bloccava sempre lì, in quel punto nel buio, senza voler andare oltre?

Eppure in cuor suo sapeva, sapeva perfettamente. Possibile che si fosse ingannato talmente a lungo da dimenticare ogni cosa? Che se la fosse raccontata talmente bene da non accorgersi che forse ciò che l'altro stava provando non era esattamente quello che negli anni gli aveva mostrato, o quello che egli stesso si era concesso di vedere?

Confusione. Totale. Ci era ricaduto dentro con entrambi i piedi e con tutto il suo corpo.

Ora sarebbe stato davvero difficile uscire da quella nebbia.

Guardò Tom raggiungere il suo tavolo e, prima che si sedesse, Robert si accostò a lui. Guardò il collega farsi vicino e dirgli qualcosa in confidenza, per poi ricevere un suo sorriso, imbarazzato, dolce, bellissimo. Provò rabbia. Provò invidia. Guardò quella mano mentre si appoggiava sulla sua schiena e scivolare giù in quella che sembrava essere una carezza accennata, nascosta agli occhi di tutti. Una cosa loro, una cosa terribilmente intima, coltivata chissà da quanto, di cui lui era rimasto all'oscuro.

All'oscuro... Chissà di quante altre cose Tom lo aveva tenuto all'oscuro?

Un brivido aspro e tagliente gli saettò lungo la spina dorsale, contraendogli lo stomaco. Il suo sguardo si fece torvo, il suo cuore perse un battito. Senza un perché.

Si sentì inchiodato. Ebbe paura.

Per ciò che stava provando, perché ancora si stava ostinando a rifiutarsi di dargli un nome.

Per l'improvvisa e sconvolgente consapevolezza di non averci capito niente, mai, e di quanto male, nel corso di tutto quel tempo, gli avesse fatto.

Le ore trascorsero veloci.

Alla cena si sostituì la festa. Il gruppo che era stato chiamato per suonare iniziò a proporre una musica più ritmata e molti dei presenti si alzarono dai tavoli riempiendo velocemente lo spazio riservato alla pista da ballo dopo pochi minuti.

L'alcool aveva sciolto i corpi, accrescendo il bisogno di vicinanza e di divertimento che andasse a sedare quella malinconia serpeggiante che tutti, in un modo o nell'altro, stavano provando.

Le luci vennero abbassate e rimasero quelle che puntavano sul palco e quelle soffuse create dalle numerose candele sparse in ogni dove.

Endgame... del resto. Una sensazione comune per tutti.

Chris ingollò in un sol sorso l'ennesimo wiskey, leccandone il sapore sulle proprie labbra. Si sentiva intorpidito, non aveva mangiato granché e si era limitato ad intrattenere conversazioni di cortesia con i suoi vicini di posto. Non avrebbe mai pensato di trascorrere l'ultimo giorno di quell'avventura in quello stato d'animo, depresso e distaccato da ciò che lo circondava.

Per tutta la serata non aveva fatto altro che tenere d'occhio Tom, il quale, a differenza di lui, benché lo negasse, lo aveva ignorato per tutto il tempo.

E poi con Robert che gli girava costantemente intorno, non lasciando più trasparire alcun dubbio circa il rapporto che dovevano avere, era diventato ormai difficile riuscire ad avvicinarlo e avere un momento privato con lui.

Li vide, in piedi accanto al loro tavolo, ridere e scherzare, guardarsi con aria complice, accostare i calici e bere senza distogliere lo sguardo l'uno dall'altro.

Nuovamente, una sensazione irritante e sgradevole lo percorse, provocandogli un rigurgito amaro nella bocca. Avvertì dei brividi lungo le braccia e le dita delle mani tremare appena, tanto che pensò se non fosse per colpa dell'alcool che aveva in corpo o se si stesse per trasformare nel dio del Tuono in persona.

Ma se anche lo avesse fatto e avesse invaso di elettricità le pareti di quella sala, attirando l'attenzione su di sé, a cosa sarebbe servito?

Qualche applauso? Sguardi sorpresi? Ammirazione? Il colpo di coda della nostalgia per un personaggio che ormai aveva fatto il suo tempo?

Tant'era.

Tom si trovava a poca distanza, ma era fondamentalmente lontano. Irrimediabilmente lontano.

Si chiese nuovamente quando fosse successo. Forse da subito, probabilmente da sempre.

Eppure entrambi, dopo quella notte di otto anni prima che ora, lentamente, aveva preso a dipanarsi nella sua memoria, pur senza ancora raggiungergli le emozioni, erano rimasti d'accordo che nulla sarebbe cambiato, senza rammarichi, né colpe. Nessuno dei due aveva preteso di più di quanto era... semplicemente accaduto nella stanza di quell'hotel di una Los Angeles insonne.

Questo sì. Questo se lo ricordava bene. Di questo si era dato il permesso di ricordarselo. Era stato solo qualcosa di diverso, trasgressivo, per nulla disdicevole.

Un'esperienza.

Per lui, almeno lo era stato. Un'esperienza. Che non aveva compromesso la sua vita. Che non aveva stravolto nulla, che non si era concesso di far risuonare dentro di sé, zittendone le emozioni nel dimenticatoio.

Per Tom, invece? Com'era stato? Soltanto in quel momento si rese conto di non essersi mai soffermato a pensarci troppo, che si era fatto andar bene quell'evitare il suo sguardo quando si erano alzati dal letto per rivestirsi, che aveva preso per buona la tranquillità del suo sorriso, mentre gli diceva con aria distratta"vai pure a dormire, sto bene, è tutto a posto."

Solo perché forse allora non era stato pronto, non era voluto andare oltre. Nessuna indagine. Nessuna scomoda domanda. Non ne aveva avuto il coraggio.

Da quanto tempo aveva smesso di vederlo veramente, il suo amico più caro? Da quanto lo aveva perso di vista? Quante cose aveva perduto lungo la strada, per il semplice fatto di non essere stato capace di ispezionarle fino in fondo?

Riprese a guardare verso di lui e lo vide gettare all'indietro la testa in una risata fragorosa.

Era stato Bob a provocargliela. Forse sarebbe stato sempre Bob a provocargliele, ormai.

Endgame.

Poi vide l'altro far scivolare una mano lungo il suo fianco e accostarglisi contro, esattamente come aveva fatto lui prima della cena. Ma Robert non ottenne un rifiuto, Tom non fece nulla per liberarsi da quel gesto di intima confidenza.

Quell'emozione sommersa divampò nelle sue vene. Avrebbe voluto spaccare qualcosa, ribaltare uno dei tavoli, come nella scena del primo film di Thor, quando la celebrazione per la sua ascesa al trono era stata rimandata.

Invece accadde qualcosa.

Dopo qualche istante vide Tom annuire all'altro e, dopo aver lanciato una rapida occhiata alle persone che ballavano e a chi era rimasto ancora seduto a bere e parlare, allontanarsi rapidamente dalla sala in direzione degli ascensori.

Eccolo il momento! Eccola l'occasione!

Chris si guardò attorno a sua volta, come a volersi accertare che nessuno si accorgesse della sua intenzione di andarsene di lì, vide Robert voltarsi verso il tavolo e riempire il suo bicchiere e, prima di uscire anch'egli dal salone, le parole della canzone che il gruppo stava suonando gli raggiunsero le orecchie:

Sei nell'aria fresca del mattino/ e senza te mi perderei.../ La tua pelle è una potente droga/ che può portare un uomo ad impazzire.../ Sei inevitabile per me/ l'unica alba possibile/ sei sale, vento e amore su di me...*

Era italiano e il significato di quelle parole gli sfuggì. Ma un brivido percorse comunque la sua pelle.

Quando fu nell'ascensore, schiacciò il tasto che conduceva all'ottavo piano, dove erano situate le loro camere da letto. Non sapeva dove Tom si fosse diretto, era possibile che fosse andato in bagno, o magari anche uscito dall'hotel. Ma qualcosa gli disse che lo avrebbe trovato lassù.

La salita dell'ascensore gli sembrò troppo lenta, estenuante. Doveva vederlo. Doveva trovarlo. Per fare cosa, per dirgli cosa, neppure lui lo sapeva.

Si guardò per un momento allo specchio e si passò una mano tra i capelli corti, ammettendo con soddisfazione che quegli abiti gli donavano considerevolmente.

"Adesso o mai più." Si disse, prima che lo porte metalliche si aprissero e lui uscisse fuori nel lungo ed elegante corridoio.

Lo vide. In fondo. Armeggiare con la tessera magnetica fuori dalla porta ancora chiusa della sua stanza.

Il suo cuore perse un battito, per un istante. Deglutì. Respirò profondamente prima di decidersi a muoversi e schiodarsi di lì.

"Adesso o mai più." Si ripeté nella mente, mentre il sangue aveva già preso a pulsare tempestoso nelle sue tempie.

Il corridoio gli parve più lungo del solito, interminabile. Le gambe gli si erano fatte di colpo pesanti e gli restava difficile camminare, come avviene, a volte, nei sogni. Una parte di sé avrebbe voluto fuggire, l'altra, essere già lì con lui.

Infine lo raggiunse e, mentre Tom, dopo avergli lanciato un'occhiata di sfuggita, continuava ad insistere con quella tessera sulla banda magnetica, Chris, si poggiò con la spalla alla parete, mettendosi a braccia conserte al suo fianco.

"Deve essere difettosa!" Esclamò innervosito, l'amico, senza ottenere che la porta si aprisse.

"Stai andando a dormire?"

Ancora un tentativo. E uno scatto, stizzoso, della sua mano.

"Niente! Questa stronza non ha proprio intenzione di funzionare!"

Chris rimase ad osservarlo, per un momento, in silenzio. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva così, in ansia, piuttosto pronto ad esplodere. Solitamente Tom non mostrava mai gli eccessi delle sue emozioni.

Al che si schiarì la gola, come di norma faceva quando stava per dire qualcosa d'importante e, senza chiedere alcun consenso, gli sfilò la tessera dalle dita.

"Permetti? Posso provare io?"

L'altro annuì, seppur riluttante e fece un passo indietro.

Tentò un paio di volte, passandola lungo la banda magnetica, finché finalmente non si accese il led verde al posto di quello rosso e la serratura scattò, aprendosi.

"Ecco." Disse, l'uomo, riconsegnandogli la tessera. Indugiò per un istante nei suoi occhi, alla ricerca di una qualche reazione. "Forse, solo con un po' di pazienza..."  
"Strano che sia proprio tu a dirlo," commentò l'amico con tagliente ironia "non è esattamente del modo di agire del dio del Tuono."

Chris si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro e lo guardò più intensamente.

"Qui non c'è il mio personaggio, Tom..." fece una pausa "Ho bisogno di parlarti. Adesso." Aggiunse risoluto e, senza accorgersi, poggiò un braccio contro la porta, come a volergli bloccare il passaggio.

"Lasciami entrare."

"Quanta fretta...!" Il suo sguardo s'incupì "Stai aspettando qualcuno?"

"Oh ma per piacere!" Saltò su l'altro, portandosi le mani ai fianchi e tornando su di lui con aria di sfida "E se anche fosse?"

Di nuovo quella scarica di calore lo percorse come la lama di un fendente.

"Se anche fosse..." gli fece eco, accigliandosi di più.

Tom scosse la testa, mentre un'ombra carica di amarezza e rimprovero attraversò il suo volto.

"Ma si può sapere cosa vuoi?"

Un bagliore attraversò i suoi occhi e per un attimo trasalì nell'udire il rumore dell'ascensore che si fermava al piano e delle porte che si aprivano.

"Adesso o mai più."

"Voglio che tu la smetta d'ignorarmi."

L'aveva detto. Infine. Non come una domanda. Non come una richiesta, né un lamento, tantomeno un'elemosina.

Assertivo.

Vide l'altro alzare gli occhi al cielo, guardare altrove.

"Cristo, ancora con questa storia!"

Approfittò di quel suo momento di distrazione o cedimento e del fatto che le persone uscite dall'ascensore si erano dirette dall'altro lato del corridoio e gli si accostò, costringendolo ad arrestarsi contro la parete di fondo. Lo sondò per un lungo momento, caparbio si spinse dentro il suo sguardo e, oltre il velo di quel controllo che strenuamente tentava di mantenere, vi lesse smarrimento, incertezza, paura.

"Voglio che tu mi dica perché lo fai," iniziò, ben conscio del rischio che stava per correre, di ciò che sarebbe andato a riaprire, senza la garanzia di poterne arginare le conseguenze "che tu mi dica quando è iniziato e se..." s'interruppe un istante, difficile anche per lui continuare "c'è ancora possibilità di riparazione... stanotte."

Tom sgranò gli occhi, incredulo, mentre subito dopo, allo stupore si sostituì un' inevitabile tristezza profonda.

Chris, a quella reazione, sentì il proprio cuore rattrappirsi in una morsa ed ebbe, a sua volta, paura.

"Me lo stai chiedendo davvero?" Si limitò a rispondere l'altro. I suoi occhi si velarono, pur restando attoniti. "Vuoi veramente che ti dica perché lo faccio? Perché ti sto ignorando?" Una nuova luce li attraversò, ma ora avevano piuttosto a che fare con una rabbia troppo a lungo trattenuta "Sì, è vero, t'ignoro." Ammise, brutale "E vorrei continuare a farlo, se possibile."

"Perché?" Gli sussurrò l'uomo e la sua voce si perse in un soffio spezzato "Perché proprio adesso? Perché dopo tutto questo tempo?"

Tom scosse la testa e si passò una mano sulla fronte, evidentemente intenzionato a trovare una via di fuga.

"Non ci posso credere che tu me lo stia chiedendo davvero." Ripeté, sempre più sconvolto "Che non lo sai, che non sai perché lo faccio, perché ho bisogno di farlo, perché..." s'interruppe di colpo e tornò su di lui, fissandolo sconcertato "Vuoi sapere da quando è iniziato? Vuoi veramente saperlo?" Disse, facendo un enorme sforzo per non gridargli contro.

Chris vide le sue labbra essersi tese e vibrare di un'emozione potente e sconosciuta. I suoi occhi, risplendevano, chiari, trasparenti, crepati da un dolore umido che via via andava ingrossando, così simile all'espressione che aveva fatto Loki quando, dopo l'ennesimo rifiuto di Odino, si era lasciato cadere nel vuoto.

Improvvisamente sentì le sue mani afferrargli il volto, in un gesto mai tentato prima. Tom se lo avvicinò al suo e, in un modo del tutto inatteso, lo baciò sulle labbra, sostando sulla sua bocca un secondo di troppo, un secondo sufficiente per squarciargli la memoria e riportarlo indietro nel passato, alla velocità del raggio arcobaleno del Bifrost, nel riconoscere immediatamente quell'odore familiare, il suo sapore.

Poi, lo allontanò di colpo da sé.

"Ho risposto alle tue domande, adesso?" Mormorò, accusatorio, nel respiro costipato del suo pieno tumulto.

"Thomas..."

Venne bruscamente spinto via. Gli mancò l'aria.

"Non... chiamarmi così. Non ne hai il diritto." Gli intimò l'altro, sollevando una mano per assicurarsi una necessaria distanza.

Lo vide girarsi e dargli le spalle. Ancora. Come poco prima della cena, come quel pomeriggio sul ponte, come ogni giorno durante tutti quegli anni di vita insieme che lui aveva semplicemente dato per scontati.

Spinse in avanti la porta e fece per entrare.

Chris non resistette e lo trattenne, appoggiando, titubante, una mano sulla sua spalla.

"Aspetta. Non... lasciarmi così... ti prego." Non ottenne risposta. Se non un sospiro pesante che gli sfuggì via, senza fare troppo rumore. "Non stanotte, Tom."

"Perché? Cos'è stanotte?"

Fece un poco di pressione con le dita su di lui.

"Possibilità di riparazione... se solo me lo concedi..."

Si voltò, lentamente, a guardarlo. Le labbra incrinate in un sorriso. Dolce. Amaro. Lacerante.

"Endgame." Disse, semplicemente. Definitivo. "Non credo sia rimasto più tempo, Chris."

Quindi si scostò gentilmente dalla sua presa, assicurandosi con quel movimento un ultimo abbozzo di carezza e, senza aggiungere altro, s'inoltrò nella sua camera, richiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

***

"Perché l'ho fatto?" "Cazzo! Idiota, idiota, idiota!"

Le mani tra la testa, la fronte umida di sudore, benché sia inverno, sulle tue labbra piccole tracce del suo sapore. Ancora. Di nuovo.

"Cazzo!"

Gli occhi fissi su quel punto che ti separa dal corridoio, là dove lui è rimasto. Oppure no, oppure se ne è già andato, basito, sconvolto, nella sua stanza. O magari indifferente.

Ma quanto tempo è passato? Qualche minuto, forse?

Ma come cazzo ti è saltato in mente di fare una cosa del genere? Doveva essere una chiusura, un addio, un finale di partita.

Endgame. Endgame. Endgame.

Però tu non ci credi. Non ti vuole proprio entrare in testa, eh? Questa cosa che sono passati otto anni, otto fottuti anni e per lui è stata solo la scopata di una notte. Un diversivo. Eccitante, trasgressivo, ma niente di più.

Strofini gli occhi con le dita, te le passi sulla bocca, ti arresti lì, perché lì, di nuovo, c'è il suo sapore.

Glielo hai rubato, certo, per poi fuggire via, perché non ce l'avresti fatta ad attendere una sua reazione, una sua risposta, un suo probabile rifiuto.

Ma quale sarebbe stata la differenza, del resto? Qualcosa tra voi si è spezzato otto anni fa, all'inizio di tutto. Per colpa della fretta, per colpa di quei dannati impulsi animali che una vita non basta per saperli governare. Perché ti sei innamorato di lui.

"Oddio no!"

Sì, invece. Ti sei innamorato. Nel giro di una notte. Nel giro di qualche ora. In pochi minuti. Nell'istante del tuo orgasmo. Del suo orgasmo.

Cosa c'è di così strano? La gente s'innamora tutti i giorni e nei modi più improbabili.

Ciò che hai sbagliato è il non volerlo ammettere. E' aver nascosto tutto. I tuoi errori sono state le maschere che hai indossato e che non sei stato capace di gestire. Non sei il dio dell'Inganno, non lo sei mai stato. Non qui. Non in questa realtà.

Sei solo un uomo fragile. Sei un maledetto idealista. Hai il brutto vizio di amare le anime e non il genere, non ciò che è consono, ma ciò che inusuale. Le anime, cazzo! Le anime delle persone!

Sei solo un uomo fragile. Sei solo un uomo.

E a lui gli uomini non piacciono. Lui ha bisogno di chiamarti 'amico' per darsi un senso, per dare un senso a tutto questo e a ciò che, otto anni fa, avete fatto insieme.

Chissà com'è stato per lui fingere? Chissà se ha veramente dimenticato? E se sì, come ha fatto? Qual'è stata la sua formula?

Tu invece, nel calderone dell'alchimista, ci sei caduto in pieno e là dentro hai perso del tutto te stesso. Ti è rimasta solo la finzione, a costo di un grande prezzo da pagare, convertire ogni sentimento e ogni tua emozione nel suo opposto. Ti è rimasto solo questo, per poter sopravvivere.

Due colpi alla porta. Decisi.

Sollevi lo sguardo in quella direzione.

Non riesci a muoverti dal letto. Sei seduto. Immobilizzato. Non rispondi.

Bussano ancora.

Guardi l'anticamera in penombra come se fosse il pertugio d'entrata dell'inferno. Hai paura. Il cuore ti batte forte.

Ancora due colpi.

"Tom, sono io, per favore, apri."

"Merda!"

Ti aspergi il sudore dal volto. Che succede? Che succede? Quanto tempo è passato? Lui è ancora lì. La testa ti gira.

"Tom!"

Un comando. Incontrovertibile.

Neanche fossi spinto da una forza sconosciuta, ti alzi in piedi, senza riuscire a fare la benché minima opposizione e lentamente, allucinato, ti avvicini alla porta. Quasi per accertarti che non stai sognando o che non sei preda di qualche droga, poggi per un attimo le mani sul legno e lo sfiori, con la cura che si usa quando si sfiora un corpo prezioso.

"Guarda che la sfondo!"

Soffochi una risata. Nevrotica. Come si può ridere in una situazione del genere? Avresti voglia di piangere.

"Fottuto dio del Tuono!" Pensi. E ti viene da ridere ancora.

Forse sei semplicemente impazzito.

Poi, come un automa, allunghi una mano sul pomo della maniglia e lo ruoti piano, con timore, con cautela. La serratura salta, metallica e la porta si socchiude, permettendo alla luce del corridoio di insinuarsi all'interno della tua stanza.

I suoi occhi...

"Mi fai entrare?"

La sua voce. Più morbida. Una richiesta.

Acconsenti, anche se probabilmente non è più la tua ragione a farlo. Un passo indietro, la porta si apre un po' di più e lui scivola dentro.

Se la chiude alle spalle e ci si appoggia contro, sostando, anch'egli a fatica, per un lungo momento.

Endgame.

Ora sì, eccolo, che è arrivato il momento della verità.

Ultima mano, signore e signori! Il rischio è alto. Qui si vince, o si perde tutto. Definitivamente!

"Non volevo farlo." Ti giustifichi e dinanzi al suo sguardo enigmatico, indietreggi. Anche se non sai più esattamente cos'era che non volevi fare. Baciarlo? Poco prima della fine di tutto. Sarebbe bastato così poco. Fingere ancora per un po' e tutto sarebbe scivolato via senza conseguenze. Cos'era che non volevi fare? Allontanarlo da te? Renderti complice delle sue storie, dei suoi turbamenti in tutti questi anni? Porti come l'amico fidato che sa consolare, a cui puoi confidare tutto? Cosa? Esserti sollazzato con altri, pur di affogare la tristezza nei sensi incendiati? Oppure sì, lasciarti andare con Robert, non riuscendo più a guardarti allo specchio mentre sprofondavi nel suo letto, pensando a lui, chiamandoti per questo troppe volte 'traditore'? Pur di avere quei grammi di calore, quell'oasi di quiete, almeno un poco di quel meritato oblio... Respirare...

Non ti risponde, semplicemente si scolla dalla porta e avanza.

Tu indietreggi e lui avanza.

E' sempre stato così.

Il tuo inconscio, per fortuna, funziona ancora. Ti guida, senza farti cadere, senza farti sbattere contro qualcosa.

Ma alla fine devi fermarti. Contro la grande finestra che si tuffa sulla notte veneziana, su quelle stelle colate giù dal cielo per illuminare i sogni dei romantici.

Eppure tu non vedi niente. Non ti accorgi della bellezza alle tue spalle. Non ti accorgi perché sei stregato da quella che hai davanti. Che ti sovrasta e ti minaccia. Che ti accarezza e ti protegge. Che ti trafiggerà, stanotte, col suo fendente letale.

Lui è su di te. Di nuovo. Dopo otto anni. In un momento simile e del tutto diverso. I suoi occhi s'ingrossano di un'emozione fluida, si velano, t'inghiottono. Ma no, non è una scena. Qui non c'è nessun copione capace di proteggerti.

Siete soltanto voi. Tu e lui. Esposti. Tu, inerme. Forse, davvero pronto a morire.

Solleva le mani e impalma il tuo volto.

"Torna a casa, Loki..."

Ti viene in mente quella scena. The Avengers. Allora era già accaduto tutto, già allora forzato ad essere dimenticato. E sul set, mentre Thor ti tratteneva il viso tra le dita, caparbio e deciso a condurti via con sé, hai traballato così forte... avresti voluto baciarlo e l'espressione sul tuo volto ti ha fatto meritare i complimenti di tutti gli altri attorno a te.

Grande prova attoriale!

A casa, avresti voluto tornarci per davvero, quella volta. Quella casa che era il suo abbraccio, il suo fiato sulla pelle, il suo vigore dentro di te e l'illusione che sarebbe realmente potuto durare per sempre.

Ti sfiora le guance con i pollici e poi, in un gesto del tutto inaspettato, poggia la sua fronte contro la tua.

Chiudi gli occhi. E' davvero troppo.

Fai per scostarlo da te, ma finisci per aggrapparti a lui.

"Non volevo farlo..." Ripeti, come se quello fosse l'unico senso che ti è rimasto da dare alle tue parole.

"Sshht..." Ti dice, sussurrandoti sulle labbra.

Un brivido. Violento. Pazzesco. Lungo la tua spina dorsale.

Muovi un po' la testa, cercando di negarti a lui. La tua fronte si strofina alla sua.

Provi ad allontanarlo di nuovo e le tue mani scivolano sulle sue. Dita intrecciate, impalmate insieme il tuo stesso volto.

E' un lungo momento. Un lungo e infinito momento di silenzi e vita. Intimità intensa. E' fare l'amore.

Poi lo senti muovere un poco. Il suo corpo aderire al tuo. Sussulti e il suo turgore contro di te ti riporta alla realtà. Spalanchi gli occhi. La poesia finisce di colpo. Vuole farlo? Ancora? Davvero? Dopo tutto quello che hai patito per nasconderlo e negare ogni cosa? Ma lui cosa ne sa di quello che hai patito? Non gli hai mai dato modo di venirne a conoscenza.

Razza di bastardo!

Fai per allontanare le tue mani dalle sue, ma lui te le trattiene lì, intrecciate a sé. Vorresti gridare. Spingerlo via. Colpirlo. Ma no, il tuo corpo già drammaticamente eccitato diventa rovente ad ogni suo più impercettibile sfiorare.

Senti la sua fronte staccarsi da te, il suo fiato caldo lambirti una guancia, la sua bocca scendere verso il basso in un percorso immaginario. Raggiungere la tua.

"Chris, per favore no..."  
Hai la sola forza di dirgli.

Le gambe ti tremano. Non hai più la forza... Non hai più la forza...

Non ti ascolta. E ti bacia.

Ti ricambia, ciò che tu gli hai lasciato poco prima. Sei sempre stato tu ad iniziare le cose?

Chi può dirlo.

Ti bacia...

Ti bacia...

Ti bacia...

Prima è soltanto un accenno. Le tue labbra sottili tra le sue. Ti sollecita. Si ritira. E le riprende ancora dentro di sé.

Devi appoggiarti contro il davanzale della finestra chiusa. La tua schiena contro i vetri gelati. Fuori Venezia, il suo splendore e la notte curiosa.

Poi le pressa e tu l'assecondi. I soffusi rumori dell'amore si diffondono lievi nell'aria. Un piccolo schiocco, poi un altro e un altro ancora. E' suzione. Te le succhia e le rilascia, per poi succhiartele di nuovo in questa dolce, irrefrenabile tortura.

Torna su di te. E ti aggredisce. Sì, la bocca intera.

Tu la dischiudi. Non puoi fare diversamente. Il suo respiro si perde nei meandri di te. Ed è anima. Ed è vita. Sono anni di vicinanza e conflitto. Anni di maschere e finzioni. Anni di famiglia e unione. Anni di esperienza. Anni in cui hai cercato di sommergere tutto e ora, quel sommerso, indipendentemente da te, riemerge. E si scioglie.

Ti lascia il volto e ti afferra, in un movimento fulmineo, le natiche con entrambe le mani.

Divarichi le gambe per lui e i vostri sessi s'incontrano.

Si spinge. Si strofina contro di te. Con una foga e un desiderio che avevi dimenticato. O forse no, non avevi dimenticato abbastanza.

Apri ancora la bocca per gemergli dentro e lui ne approfitta. Perché è la tua lingua che vuole. E' scivolarti dentro e ucciderti che vuole. Non può essere diversamente.

Ti rintraccia. La rintraccia. La tua lingua. La lambisce con la propria. Una scarica elettrica scheggia tra i tuoi neuroni e affondi in quel bacio. Lottate. Alla pari. Le sue dita nervose che ti strizzano il culo, cercando di farsi largo contro una stoffa troppo resistente, i vostri corpi che colludono, si strusciano affamati, il calore che sale, i vetri alle tue spalle che si appannano. Venezia velata.

Potresti venire anche soltanto così, dentro i tuoi boxer, mentre lui ti possiede solo con la sua voglia.

Ma non te ne da il tempo.

Si stacca da te. Brusco. Animale. Nei suoi occhi una pericolosa luce rapace. Ti afferra per la cravatta e ti conduce con sé verso il letto. Tu, docilmente, lo segui.

Ti ci spinge sopra e tu vi ricadi senza più forze.

Ancora un bacio. Una lappata dalle labbra al collo, saggiando il sapore salato della tua pelle.

Ti apre le gambe senza grazia.

Ti slaccia la cintura e fa saltare i bottoni dei tuoi pantaloni neri.

Te li sfila lungo le cosce. E' rude e impaziente.

Ti libera, indecente, la tua erezione sotto il suo sguardo. Rossa, viola, turgida, pulsante.

S'inginocchia in mezzo a te.

Hai solo il tempo di sollevare la testa e guardarlo. Perché no, non puoi crederci. Non puoi credere a ciò che sta veramente per fare.

"F..fermati..." mormori, in un ansito spezzato.

Ma un altro, ben più roco e profondo, un lamento simile al dolore e ben più esplosivo della gioia, ti esplode fuori e dentro quando ti prende tutto nella sua bocca.

E' perderti. Definitivo. E' delirio. Morte. Vita. Morte. Assenza di te. La sua invasione.

"Chris... nh...no..."

La tua mano si appoggia sulla sua nuca e in un sussulto gli afferri i capelli corti, trasformando quella negazione in completo assenso.

Vorresti guardare in basso. Vorresti sbirciare e vedere come la sua bocca si chiude su di te, come le sue guance si gonfiano, mentre ti accoglie tutto, fin quasi a soffocare nel suo stesso respiro. Vorresti solo poter seguire il tracciato umido della sua lingua mentre te lo percorre dal basso verso l'alto, per soffermarsi sulla punta tonda dove assaggerà il tuo sapore e neppure ti chiedi se lo disgusterà o se, incredibilmente, ne vorrà ancora. Lassù, dove ti farà morire, abbattendoti, secondo dopo secondo, con piccoli colpetti dritti contro la fonte del tuo piacere, per poi scendere di nuovo più giù, lungo il filamento sottile che lo ricondurrà negli abissi tra le tue cosce tremanti.

Vorresti guardarlo mentre ti fa godere e gode di te in una maniera inaudita, scabrosa, torbida e senza riserve.

Ma non puoi. Sei inchiodato lì, contro quel materasso che è diventata una pozza bagnata di te e dei tuoi umori, sconvolto dai sussulti e da un piacere che cresce e non sai se sarai più in grado di governarlo.

Scende di nuovo. E risale. Scende. E risale. Le tue dita stringono e tirano forte i suoi capelli. Lancia un gemito di dolore. Ma il tuo, di dolore, è ben più forte. Ti risucchia per poi risputarti fuori, esattamente come sta facendo in quel momento. Esattamente come ha fatto quella notte e tutti i giorni che ne sono conseguiti. Ora ti prende, sì, ed è bellissimo. Tra poche ore non resterà che un ricordo bruciante di tutto questo, il suo sbiadire, la sua tenacia a non farlo, la malinconia di quella perenne occasione perduta.

Ma adesso lui è li. E ti vuole. E ti prende. E ti rilascia. E ti riprende ancora.

"Chris!" Gemi. E in quel nome, nel suo nome che ti ricade sulle labbra e nel cuore, ti sembra di sentire tutta la bellezza del mondo. Pazza gioia...

Ci sarà tempo per le spiegazioni. Ci sarà tempo per lo sgomento, per il rifiuto, la solitudine, il dolore. Ci sarà tempo per gettare, pazientemente, giorno dopo giorno, quei singoli istanti bollenti e distruttivi nell'oblio. Ci sarà tempo per dare un senso a tutto questo, al perché quest'uomo che si definisce 'amico', che ha una fidanzata, che probabilmente sposerà, ti ha nuovamente steso sul letto, divorandoti senza freni e lasciando che tu gli fotta la bocca come se non ci fosse un domani.

Ora ci riesci.

Ti sollevi di scatto e fai forza sui tuoi addominali, gli prendi il volto tra le mani. Lui spalanca i suoi occhi blu e ti guarda annebbiato. Il tuo sesso nella sua bocca, che si gonfia, tuo malgrado. Ma non c'è vergogna e neppure pudore. I suoi occhi nei tuoi. I tuoi occhi nei suoi. In un solo istante eterno.

Lo guardi eccitato, lascivo.

Vorresti soltanto macchiare il suo bel viso con la consistenza calda del tuo seme. Non avresti mai creduto di arrivare a pensare una cosa del genere. Eppure lo vuoi. Il tuo cervello invia il messaggio e il tuo sesso si tende dentro di lui.

"Fammi venire..." gli sussurri, mentre un suo sospiro muore su di te in risposta. "Fatti guardare... così..." aggiungi. Debordi di voglia, debordi di desiderio, il verde dei tuoi occhi si vela e si fa liquido, quelle ultime sillabe restano appese tra le tue labbra e la tua lingua che spunta tra esse. Con il pollice gli scosti i capelli che si sono attaccati alla sua fronte.

Ti ascolta. Riprende. Ti asseconda. Ti succhia.

Le sue palpebre si fanno pesanti, ma non cede. Ti guarda. E ti succhia. Lo guardi. E ti sciogli.

"Ti prego..." Lo inciti e con le mani lo trascini ancora di più dentro di te. Egoista. Viziato. Insaziabile. Colpisci la sua gola e l'avverti. Un brivido ti percorre. Lo allontani un poco e poi sprofondi di nuovo in lui. E' rosso in volto per la mancanza di ossigeno. Le lacrime s'impigliano tra le sue ciglia. Lo vuoi. Lo prendi. Lo fai. Lo domini. E lui non si oppone.

Poi, come una saetta, la sua lingua sul tuo glande. Un'altra suzione. Un affondo. Una lappata, lenta, oscena per tutta la lunghezza della tua asta. Le sue labbra a fior di pelle, la sua bocca che t'ingoia e ripete quell'operazione, con la dovizia di un chirurgo o forse, di un sadico.

Riprende il controllo. Riprende il suo ruolo, il ruolo che vuole, che ha sempre voluto. Ti domina, perché resta e non cede. Ti sorprende.

Ti tendi, trattieni il suo volto lì tra le tue mani. Spalanchi gli occhi. E' la lotta tra due guerrieri. E' una danza. E' la tua rivalsa. E' lui, lui soltanto capace di ridurti così.

"Non fermarti! Non fermarti!" Lo preghi. Lo supplichi. Lo inciti. "N..non..."

Ma è troppo.

Una scossa. Il boato di un tuono. Il suo potere. Il suo esserne il dio. Un bagliore. E il tuo cervello va in pezzi.

Esplodi.

Vieni.

Hai il tuo orgasmo.

Nella sua bocca.

Stringi la sua faccia tra le tue cosce e resti lì, tremando, sottomesso ai tuoi impulsi sotterranei, sottomesso a lui, che è con te, che non si sposta, che accoglie la tua essenza dentro di sé, fino in fondo.

Ti liberi in lui. Sconvolto. In una febbre che non ti lascerà più in pace. E lo sai. Ma ti liberi. E appena puoi, appena la vista torna a consentirtelo, lo guardi. Lo guardi chiudere gli occhi, perché è stanco, vinto da quella battaglia e da quel piacere violento. Lo guardi restare, muovere appena la mascella e poi, un poco, il pomo di Adamo che si alza e si abbassa e capisci che ti ha inghiottito, nutrendosi, clandestino, di te.

Crolli all'indietro sul letto. Le tue dita s'allontanano dal suo volto nella simulazione di una carezza. Non puoi più sopportare oltre. Ti porti un braccio sugli occhi e ti ci nascondi sotto. Hai voglia di piangere, di urlare, di godere ancora.

Dovresti vergognarti. Vorresti vergognarti. Ma non puoi. Il piacere è troppo intenso e sai che non ti lascerà mai più andare.

Senti di colpo un vuoto sotto di te e capisci che si è allontanato. Il freddo della sua assenza si sostituisce al calore e senti che sarà un eterno rincorrersi.

Lui si trascina su di te, il suo corpo ti schiaccia. Ti afferra il braccio dietro il quale ti sei rifugiato e prova a scoprirti. Fai resistenza. Non vuoi, non vuoi ancora. Non adesso. E' troppo presto per mostrargli la tua umiliazione, quel bisogno atavico che hai di lui.

"Thomas..."

"Aspetta."

L'ha fatto ancora. Chiamarti con l'intero tuo nome. Ti spiazza. Di nuovo. Come allora.

Le sue mani finiscono di slacciare quel che resta della tua camicia inzuppata di umori. Ti scopre, senza chiederti il permesso, lasciandoti addosso solo la tua cravatta come indumento. Le passa sulla tua pelle sudata, sul tuo ventre e sul tuo torace, come una terra che gli è familiare, come il proprietario di un luogo che gli appartiene. Ti raggiunge i capezzoli, li strizza, irriverente. Ti tendi, ansimando. E lui ne approfitta. Ti scosta quel braccio e ti scopre furioso, obbligandoti ad esporti.

"Ti ho detto di aspettare!" Ti rivolti. Il tuo è un grido. Una difesa quasi invisibile ormai.

Lo vedi sorriderti. Si china su di te e affoga ogni tua resistenza in un bacio.

Non puoi negarglielo. Non puoi negartelo. Non riesci. Non puoi. Affatto.

La sua bocca sa di te, di lui, di voi, dell'atto peccaminoso appena commesso, la prova che l'ha fatto davvero.

La sua lingua ti lambisce, lenta, dolce, profonda. I suoi denti ti mordono appena. Le sue labbra sono morbide, così diverse dalle tue e, all'idea, quasi ti salgono le lacrime agli occhi.

Vorresti evitarlo, invece l'abbracci. Esiti. Indugi. Tentenni. Ma alla fine lo fai. Lo stringi a te, mentre lui continua a baciarti e tu, in tutto questo, ritrovi te stesso.

Si scosta un poco e scivola nell'incavo del tuo collo. Ascolti il dolce rumore delle labbra sulla pelle. Ti provoca brividi e una nuova, lenta eccitazione.

"Dovremmo fermarci..." mormori, mentre, tenace, continui a trattenerlo contro di te.

Come sempre, non ti ascolta. Lui fa. Fa e basta. Non pensa. Non valuta. Lui fa. E si prende tutto ciò che vuole.

Sarai tu, domani, a dover fare i conti con la tua brutale solitudine e con il tuo ennesimo, inevitabile errore. L'errore più bello... Chris...

Si solleva appena e finisce per aprirti la camicia, abbassandotela sulle spalle. Ti sollevi a tua volta, facilitandogli, docile, il compito. Ti spoglia. Sei nudo. Di nuovo, sotto i suoi occhi d'oceano. Sotto la sua voglia e sotto la sua bellezza.

Si spoglia. O quanto meno inizia a farlo. Un ginocchio innestato tra le tue gambe, come a volerti intimare di non muoverti, di restare lì, lo sguardo nel tuo, le dita a sbottonare veloce la sua di camicia, la frenesia di liberarsene. Il suo torace s'indora di colpo della luce soffusa dell'abat-jour accesa sul tuo comodino. Lo guardi stregato, inevitabile non farlo. Il suo torace è perfetto, bellissimo, una terra di conquista, il luogo di un dio.

Scosta con cautela il ginocchio da te, pur continuando a tenerti inchiodato con gli occhi su quel materasso. E porta i pollici al bottone che chiude i suoi jeans. Lo slaccia e tu vibri in un sussulto. Si abbassa la zip e con un ultimo gesto se li sfila dalle gambe, assieme ai boxer.

Ora siete pari, pari davvero.

Nella nudità. Nel rischio. Nella bellezza. Nell'eccitazione. Stesso grado di desiderio. Lo sondi. Lo guardi, ammaliato, incredulo che lo avresti rivisto ancora. Incredulo di averlo lì, in piedi davanti a te, duro per te.

Ti torna sopra e affonda nella tua bocca.

Ti porta le braccia sopra la testa e intreccia le dita alle tue.

Si mette a cavalcioni su di te. Avverti il tuo sesso sfregare tra le sue natiche. Perdi un lamento e ti sollazzi in quella fantasia licenziosa, quell'immagine di te che ti spingi dentro di lui. Sorridi, nelle sue labbra. E lui prende a muoversi contro, a muoversi davvero.

Oh, se vorresti scoparlo!

Abbatterlo, domarlo, farlo soccombere a quel piacere divino che sapresti perfettamente come dargli.

Ma forse, ancora, è chiedere troppo.

Ancora... Pensi come se ci fosse un domani a tutto questo. Illuso. Lasci le sue mani e le porti sui suoi fianchi, iniziando, tuo malgrado, a condurlo nel movimento contro di te.

Ti asseconda e tu ti tendi. Ti asseconda e il tuo sesso si gonfia di nuovo tra le sue natiche.

Si stacca. Forse hai osato troppo. Artigli i suoi fianchi. No, ti prego, non te ne andare! Resta ancora un po'. Non mi spingerò oltre.

Si china di nuovo, di lato, contro il tuo collo. Ti respira, ti toglie il fiato. La tua presa su di lui si allenta. Forse allora resti? Gioca un po' col lobo del tuo orecchio. Quel tanto per succhiarlo e provocarti nuovi scossoni. Ti saggia. Anche in quella parte sensibile dietro di esso, capace di farti tremare.

Sospiri. Chiudi gli occhi. Vinto di nuovo. Vinto ancora.

"Fa' l'amore con me!" Ansima, perduto.  
Ti uccide.

***

L'espressione che ha fatto, per quello che gli hai appena detto ti strappa un sorriso. Mi sa che l'hai proprio colpito al cuore. Non se lo aspettava e ora è spiazzato, un po' stravolto, smarrito, nel pieno del suo desiderio e della sua eccitazione. Cristo, se sei bello! Vorresti dirgli, ma ti limiti ad indugiare su di lui, perché non vuoi perderti neppure un istante di tutto ciò che sta mutando sul suo volto.

Sì, è bello, molto bello, Thomas, Tom, Loki, il fratello maledetto sulla scena, la persona a te più cara nella realtà. Il tuo amico più importante.

Amico...

Hai appena detto di volerci fare l'amore con il tuo amico più importante.

Amico...

Gli scosti i capelli dalla fronte, quasi con cura, quella cura che solitamente hai riservato sempre e solo alle tue donne. Perché a parte lui, a parte quella notte di otto anni fa, di uomini non ne hai mai più avuti.

A parte lui...

Con lui è diverso. Con lui è sempre stato diverso. Per questo non ti dai pace all'idea di doverci rinunciare.

Sfiori anche il resto del suo volto, una carezza lenta sulla sua guancia, il pollice che traccia un sentiero invisibile sulle sue labbra sorprese. Le dischiude. E istintivamente succhia appena la punta delle tue dita.

"Oh, Dio..." espiri fuori, gravato da quel piacere che, a quel gesto inatteso, subito ti sale dentro.

Come hai fatto a restare senza per tutto questo tempo? Perché hai scelto di negare ogni cosa, di confonderti e confonderlo, di perderti in storie facili, senza significato, quando il vero significato l'avevi capito immediatamente, quella notte, spingendoti dentro di lui?

"Hai paura?" Chiedi e subito capisci che non è la sua paura che ti spaventa.

Non è una ragazzina alla sua prima volta. E' un uomo fatto e finito. Un uomo che... la tua mente si ostina ad rimuovere. Preferisci, per il momento, non spingerti oltre con le domande e con i ricordi.

Senti la sua mano passare dietro la tua nuca e attirarti a sé.

Ti bacia. Leggero. A fior di labbra. E un brivido t'investe tutto, dalla cima dei capelli alla punta dei piedi. Ti chiedi di quale potere sia capace per essere in grado di generarti tali sensazioni nel giro di un nanosecondo. Ma del resto, lui è il dio delle magie e degli inganni...

"Adesso no." Ti dice. Ancora un bacio "Domani, forse." Un altro, la lingua ti sfiora e ti percorre, cerca la tua. Cristo se lo vuoi! "Ma domani è domani e la paura sarà affar mio."

Vorresti replicare e dirgli che no, non deve averne, che tu per la testa hai nuovi programmi, che sulla storia del matrimonio ci hai messo un po' del tuo, solo per vedere la sua reazione e che con lei le cose non vanno bene da un pezzo e probabilmente non tornerete più insieme. Vorresti solo tranquillizzarlo e dirgli che stanotte non è la fine di tutto. Che Endgame è soltanto un film, mentre voi avete la realtà tra le mani e la realtà adesso sono i vostri corpi che tremano, bollenti e allacciati insieme.

Ma non lo fai. Non ci riesci. Non te lo permette. E probabilmente, in questo momento non ce n'è neppure bisogno.

E' così, sei tu ad aver paura, non lui. Una maledetta, sottile, costante paura che ti ha fatto essere per anni ciò che non eri. Hai paura ora, mentre spinge la sua erezione un po' più contro il tuo sedere. E' duro di nuovo. E' impaziente. Vorresti farlo, vorresti dargli questa possibilità, darti a lui, sarebbe anche giusto, dopotutto. Ma hai paura. E' un passo grande, difficile. Ci sarà tempo, ti dici. Del resto, ci può essere una vita insieme, solo a volerlo.

Così sorridi e vedi che corruga la fronte, interrogativo.

Decidi che sarà la ciliegina sulla torta, domattina, quando gli dirai che stanotte non è stata l'ultima volta.

Lo baci e ti ci muovi contro, sospingendolo sempre di più in alto sul materasso. Il tuo è un messaggio esplicito. Le tue mani si muovono nervose, ansiose, mentre cercano di farlo voltare.

Si allontana da te, lasciandoti il suo sapore sulle labbra e ti indaga, complice. I suoi occhi sono carichi di malizia, poi, senza dirti nulla, si gira lentamente e si solleva un poco, mettendosi in ginocchio, dandoti le spalle, in totale rischio e apertura.

"E' così che mi vuoi...?" Mormora, mentre, diabolico, si tende all'indietro, le sue natiche tonde e sode ad aderire al tuo ventre, al tuo sesso che ora fa quasi male.

Ti mordi le labbra, ti sale in bocca quel gusto bagnato che precede l'assalto ad un pasto invitante, passi le mani sulla sua schiena, gli stringi il collo e le spalle in quel possesso che hai sempre amato fare, legittimato sulla scena da un copione scritto bene, e scivoli giù verso il basso, a carezzargli l'invitante curvatura delle natiche e i muscoli delle cosce.

Reverenza. La tua è solo reverenza. Stai davanti a lui, come si sta dinanzi ad un altare sacrificale di pura bellezza.

Inizia a muovere il suo bacino avanti e indietro, in piccoli andamenti concentrici, lasciando che il tuo sesso già pronto possa riconoscere la sua apertura.

Lo prendi nella mano e lo direzioni. Con l'altra lo trattieni per un fianco. Chissà dove potrebbe mai scappare?!

All'inizio è solo un gioco. Esplorare. Esplorarlo col tuo vigore su e giù, lentamente, tra le pieghe aperte delle sue natiche. Poggi la punta sul suo orifizio e spingi appena un po'.

Sospira e china la testa in avanti. Sospiri e osservi i muscoli tesi delle sue braccia vibrare appena.

Quel pertugio si fa morbido all'istante. Si dilata e ti avvolge. Ti accoglie, vuole farlo. Spingi un po' di più e hai come la sensazione di una bocca stretta che si chiude su di te.

Sospiri ancora. Roco, stavolta.

Non sai quanto resisterai.

La testa ti gira. La voglia ti sale, incontrollabile.

Lui si volta appena e ti intravede con la coda dell'occhio. I suoi sono velati, annebbiati, liquidi, mentre ti guarda stare saldo in ginocchio alle sue spalle, ampio e possente, in piena posizione di dominio. Il torace si alza e si riabbassa ansioso, nascondendo un cuore che pompa sangue troppo veloce, troppo, anche per te. Il tuo respiro è già diventato spasmo, l'ossigeno è sempre meno, le labbra sono dischiuse, vibrano impercettibili, il pomo d'Adamo deglutisce un bolo invisibile di saliva, la tua gola porta ancora in sé le tracce di ciò che, poco fa, hai assaggiato di lui.

Torna a girarsi. E a guardare in avanti. In attesa. Mentre goccioline di sudore e di aspettativa scivolano lungo la sua schiena esposta.

Allontani il tuo sesso dalla sua apertura, strappandogli un gemito di frustrazione, che però viene subito compensato da altro. Le tue dita, in modo del tutto automatico, gli si fanno vicine, s'inoltrano, s'introducono, lì, nel suo punto segreto.

Nei spingi uno al suo interno e senti un sospiro lasciare le sue labbra. Ne spingi un secondo e qualcosa ti dice che forse sta per cedere. Ne spingi un terzo e ti risucchia. Si apre per te.

"Mi farai venire solo a vederti così..." Ammetti e crolli sulla sua schiena, iniziando a sollecitarlo veloce unicamente con la mano. Dentro fuori, dentro fuori, dentro... fuori... dentro. I vostri corpi aderiscono. Sussultano. Si assecondano. Si muovono all'unisono, mentre nell'aria si perde una corale di suoni.

Ti togli. Di colpo. E quasi lo fai cadere in avanti. Bagni il tuo sesso con un po' della tua stessa saliva, lubrificante di fortuna, e torni su di lui. Gli passi un braccio attorno al petto, lo strattoni un po' contro di te. Gli mordi l'orecchio, vorace.

"Mi vuoi?" Gli sussurri dentro. Vuoi saperlo. Devi saperlo. Ne hai bisogno.

"Si..."

Non ti basta. Direzioni il tuo sesso contro la sua apertura. Inizi a spingerti.

"Quanto?"

"Da morire."

Non ti basta. Spingi un po' di più.

"Quanto?" Ripeti e lasci che il tuo sussurro scivoli, roco, dentro le sue vene.

"Da morire, Chris... da morire..." Ripete, lui, forse non riuscendo a dare una gradazione a quel bisogno indecente.

Chris...

"Dillo ancora."

Ancora una spinta. Ormai sei dentro quasi a metà. Si tende. Gli fai male e lo sai. Ma non puoi fermarti.

"C..cosa?"  
"Il mio nome... chiamami..." Affondi "chiamami così... come stai facendo ora..." Affondi.

"Chris!" Ansima. E quasi strappa il lenzuolo che stringe tra le dita.

"Non smettere."

"Chris!"  
Sei dentro. Tutto.

Sosti. Non puoi fare diversamente. Sosti al suo interno, trattenendolo con forza contro di te. Sosti in lui, lasciando che i vostri corpi si fondino ancora. E per un attimo il tempo si annulla e comprendi che siete ancora lì, a quella notte di otto anni prima, quando vi eravate appena conosciuti e, per qualche arcano motivo, già vi stavate muovendo l'uno verso l'altro. Comprendi che niente è cambiato.

E quando reclina un poco all'indietro la testa e la tua mano impalma il suo collo e il suo respiro, le sue labbra alla tua portata, capisci che è lui e lui soltanto che hai voluto da sempre.

"Fa' l'amore con me..." Gli ripeti, in una richiesta che è necessità, che è sopravvivenza.

Ti sembra di scorgere una lacrima debordare dal suo occhio, e hai ragione. Scivola lungo la sua guancia e tu, prontamente, ne aspergi il sapore salato con la punta della lingua.

Tutto vuoi di lui. Tutto. Ogni cosa.

Forse è la paura che lo sta facendo piangere. Forse è l'estasi. Il piacere apicale che gli stai procurando. Forse è ben altro, qualcosa di ben più profondo che ora, lentamente, cominci ad ammettere anche a te stesso.

Inizi a muoverti dentro di lui. Sai che non resisterai molto. Già il fatto di essere stretto tra le sue fibre rischia di farti venire dopo pochi affondi.

Ti muovi e ogni pensiero, ogni parola, ogni minima possibilità di raziocinio muore nei vostri ansimi scomposti.

Con la mano libera gli stringi il sesso. Ami troppo farlo. Portarlo al delirio, mentre lui, semplicemente accogliendoti, ci porta te. Raggiungerlo insieme.

Siete un tutt'uno. Siete una cosa sola. A muovervi, al medesimo ritmo di danza.

Lo avvinghi. Lo stringi. Mentre lo prendi. Forte, sempre più forte, per annullare ogni distanza, per poter cancellare, se possibile, ogni errore che hai commesso. Sanare quelle ferite che inevitabilmente devi avergli procurato in tutti quegli anni.

Sei vicino. Riaccosti la tua bocca al suo orecchio. Gli gemi dentro.

"Tom... Thomas..." E ancora "Tom..." Mentre lui reagisce ad ogni tuo richiamo "Tom..." Il suo nome, sì, ma è altro che vorresti dirgli. Ne ha il diritto, ora che, rapido, ti conduce all'orgasmo. "Tom... io..."

Ricevi un mormorio in risposta. S'irrigidisce. Spalanca gli occhi. Ha forse capito? C'è bisogno di completare la frase? Riuscirai, almeno per una volta, a non essere codardo?

Ma l'orgasmo vi invade. Ad entrambi.

L'orgasmo, come un fiume in piena, zittisce nella sua veemenza e nel suo fragore, per un istante, ogni pensiero, ogni sentimento nascosto.

L'orgasmo ti salva. Di nuovo. Da tutte le tue paure.

E ti liberi in lui, invadendolo, cercando di aspergere col calore del tuo liquido ogni zona ghiacciata all'interno del suo corpo, dove tu, hai fatto rapprendere troppe ferite. Quel calore le sta riaprendo e lo sai. Quel calore è dolore. E lo senti, adesso, che lui si ripiega contro di te e si abbandona, in un lungo lamento, donandoti ancora se stesso, nel piccolo spazio della tua mano.

Ma non lo lasci stavolta. Stavolta non lo lascerai medicarsi da solo. Stavolta lo trattieni. Ti trattieni. Stavolta sarai con lui a tessere la tela del senso per ciò che è nuovamente accaduto, quando tra poco vi guarderete negli occhi.

Gli baci la nuca. Inspiri il suo odore, tra quei capelli arruffati e neri che chissà come mai avrà voluto lasciare così, che ti ricordano troppo colui che sulla scena chiamavi 'fratello'.

Sosti lì, in quell'intimità necessaria, ascoltando il battito del cuore che piano piano ritorna ad essere regolare. E in segreto, sorridi.

Dopo alcuni istanti, a fatica, vi stendete, non sapendo molto cosa fare del lenzuolo che ormai è bagnato e vischioso in più parti. Ma è inverno e i vetri sono appannati, nascondendo il mondo fuori. Vi ricoprite, trascinando su di voi anche il piumone color panna.

Lo vedi affondare la testa sul cuscino e portarsi le mani sotto di essa, mentre fissa un punto indistinto sul soffitto.

Ti fai vicino, evitando di far aderire il tuo corpo al suo. Forse non ti vuole, adesso. Forse sarebbe troppo. Forse, un nuovo brivido, impossibile da gestire per entrambi.

"Posso fermarmi a dormire qui, stanotte?" Gli chiedi.

Si volta e ti guarda. Ti scruta. Per accertarti che non stai scherzando, che non lo prenderai in giro ancora, o che tu sia davvero reale. Quanto meno prova ad accettarne il rischio.

"Sì, se ne hai voglia." Ti risponde. Ma non smette di guardarti, perché quella non è un'affermazione, è un bisogno di conferma da parte tua. Una proposta senza possibilità di rifiuto.

Gli sorridi e, con cautela, avvicini una mano per scostargli i capelli dalla fronte. E' ancora sudato.

"Sì, vorrei restare, se va bene anche per te."

Annuisce e sospira.

Quante cose vorresti dirgli.

Ma ti limiti a stare e a restare. Ti limiti alla presenza, senza ulteriori invasioni di campo.

Dopotutto sai che tra poche ore sarà mattino e il mattino porterà con sé nuovamente la ragione, il tempo per le parole, la tua verità.

Sei sereno.

Lo vedi chiudere gli occhi.

Allora ti rilassi al suo fianco. Poggi anche tu la testa sul cuscino e ti lasci invadere dalla quiete.

Ascolti il suo calore. Ascolti la sua vicinanza. Ascolti la dolcezza che provi sapendolo accanto a te. La gioia che potresti addormentarti così e così risvegliarti, per sempre.

Anche tu chiudi gli occhi.

Di tutto restano i vostri respiri. La notte. Venezia che dorme oltre i vetri.

Di tutto restate voi. Insieme.

E comprendi che in quel piccolo momento segreto c'è tutto ciò che hai sempre cercato. Da una vita intera.

***

Anche l'ultimo bottone del polsino della camicia fu richiuso accuratamente.

Poi fu la volta della giacca, indossata con un movimento lento e preciso, al solo scopo di non fare rumore.

Le dita passarono tra i capelli e per un attimo lo sguardo si perse in lontananza, oltre i vetri della finestra che erano tornati ad essere trasparenti. La visione, chiara.

Il sole era già alto in cielo. Se non fosse stato per il freddo e per i colori tenui del mattino, era difficile dire che fosse ancora pieno inverno.

C'era già del movimento in Piazza San Marco. I camerieri dei bar si affaccendavano celeri tra i tavolini, invitando con cortesia alcuni gruppetti di turisti che si fermavano a sbirciare. Alcune gondole se ne andavano, altre attraccavano. I piccioni volavano via spaventati ad ogni passaggio, inseguiti dai ragazzini che si divertivano a infastidirli o solo per dargli qualche briciola da mangiare.

Tom emise un respiro profondo e, come a voler prolungare ancora per un po' l'attimo, indugiò per un momento su quella splendida vista che aveva davanti a sé.

Ma non riusciva a cogliere nulla. Benché amasse la bellezza sopra ogni cosa, le sue emozioni restavano lì, mute al suo interno. Poteva udire soltanto il rimbombare del battito del suo cuore, che pulsava ad un ritmo troppo ansioso.

Infine risolse di doverlo fare.

Si voltò, lentamente. Prima lo guardò appena, difendendosi dietro la coda dell'occhio. Poi, sentendosi abbastanza stupido, decise di portarci pienamente la sua attenzione.

Chris era ancora lì, beatamente addormentato sul suo letto, le braccia assestate sotto al cuscino, la schiena scoperta fino a metà, la sua sagoma rilassata sotto al piumone.

Abbassò gli occhi. Dovette farlo. Almeno per un momento.

Non era certo di voler fare ciò che stava per fare.

Eppure sapeva bene che se avesse indugiato ancora su di lui, non ci sarebbe più stato modo per tornare indietro.

Certo, l'alternativa, era restare inchiodato lì, mollare la sua vita e i suoi giorni nell'ennesimo ricordo di quella che altro non poteva essere che la felicità assoluta, fingere di andare avanti, perdersi in incontri che sarebbero stati, ormai, del tutto privi di senso. Ripetere il copione. Ancora e ancora. Ma non ci sarebbero state riprese da poter girare, né un palcoscenico in cui far vivere uno spettacolo.

Il finale di partita era stato giocato. Le luci si erano spente. Stavolta del tutto. Di questo ne fu certo.

Rialzò lo sguardo su di lui e lo stomaco gli si contrasse.

Si asperse con un gesto rapido delle dita il pizzicore umido salitogli agli occhi.

No, non poteva più continuare così.

Aveva trentotto anni, una vita davanti, un destino forse tracciato. Avrebbe senza dubbio incontrato un'altra persona in grado di farlo sentire bene, qualcuno che l'avrebbe amato, se solo lui gliene avesse dato la possibilità. Magari si sarebbe innamorato, a sua volta. Avrebbero avuto una casa, un grande giardino, due cani. Momenti felici. Gli sarebbe arrivata la colazione a letto. Oppure sarebbe stato lui a prepararla per l'altro, o per l'altra, a seconda se il suo cuore avesse battuto per un uomo o per una donna. Poi avrebbero imboccato la porta d'ingresso, un bacio veloce sulle labbra, un saluto, con la promessa di ritrovarsi quella sera, stesso luogo, stesse abitudini, forse calore, e si sarebbero diretti verso la propria giornata, verso le loro reciproche esperienze.

Si dovette portare la mano chiusa a pugno contro la bocca, spingere le nocche contro di essa, frenare quell'emozione fatta di dolcezza inaudita e sofferenza che stava premendo per uscire. Ad ogni immagine, ad ogni prospettiva di vita, ad ogni fantasia circa il suo futuro, era il volto di Chris che compariva davanti ai suoi occhi.

Scosse la testa.

Gli stava mancando l'aria, di nuovo.

Avvertì un suo movimento, lo strusciare delle coperte. Un mormorio sommesso e assonnato.

Si chinò e presa la sua valigia, si avviò in silenzio verso la porta della camera.

Girò il pomo della maniglia senza fare rumore e per un attimo dovette aggrapparvisi sopra.

Un altro mormorio alle sue spalle. Chris forse si stava svegliando.

Poggiò la fronte contro la porta e sospirò profondamente, obbligandosi a ricacciarsi dentro le lacrime.

Le immagini della notte appena passata insieme lo aggredivano, violente.

Se avesse ceduto ora, avrebbe poggiato quella valigia e sarebbe tornato indietro. Si sarebbe seduto sul bordo del letto e avrebbe atteso il suo risveglio, carezzandolo in segreto. Da quel momento, per ogni mattina, in eterno.

"Buongiorno, amore..." Gli avrebbe detto, piazzandogli sotto il naso una tazza di caffé fumante, facendolo sorridere. Rubandogli quel bellissimo sorriso che aveva e che non avrebbe mai più potuto dimenticare.

"Buongiorno, amore..." Mormorò tra sé e sé e aprì un poco la porta.

Sì, avrebbe fatto tutto questo, se Chris fosse stato il suo uomo.

Ma non lo era. Non lo sarebbe mai stato.

Non in quel tempo. Non in quella dimensione. Non per quella vita.

Andarsene, prima di vedere l'altro andar via, come era accaduto otto anni prima. Disattenderlo. Ingannarlo. Ingannarsi. Colpire prima di venir colpito. Difendersi. Sempre e comunque. Come Loki gli aveva insegnato.

Sgusciò via dalla stanza, come un ladro e, chiusa la porta alle sue spalle, si sciolse in un pianto liberatorio. Solo un istante. Solo per un momento. Solo per legittimare almeno un po' l'esistenza di quella ferita. Solo per dirsi di non voler sanguinare più.

Guardò l'orologio.

Segnava le nove.

Ancora tre ore e il suo aereo sarebbe partito alla volta di Londra.

***

"Hiddleston. Thomas."

Le aveva scandite, quelle parole, sfregandosi le dita delle mani che avevano preso a sudargli, passandosele nervosamente sulla bocca, mentre fissava con aria allucinata l'uomo alla reception davanti a sé.

"Sì, è partito un'ora fa, signore." Disse quello, non riuscendo neanche a finire la frase, tanto che l'altro si era già catapultato verso l'uscita dell'hotel.

Gli aveva detto che il suo volo sarebbe stato a mezzogiorno. Sempre che non gli avesse mentito. Ma no, quello era Loki, non lui. Perché mentirgli? A che scopo? Era stata un'informazione buttata là, nell'inutilità della conversazione che avevano avuto quando si erano incontrati su quel ponte, il pomeriggio precedente.

Se aveva lasciato l'hotel da un'ora, doveva già essere arrivato in aeroporto, al Marco Polo di Venezia. Se si fosse sbrigato, lo avrebbe raggiunto in tempo e se non ce l'avesse fatta, avrebbe preso il volo successivo per Londra.

I bagagli se li sarebbe fatti spedire, non aveva importanza. Gli dispiacque soltanto, in un breve momento di lucidità, di non poter salutare i colleghi a dovere e tutti coloro che avevano lavorato nel film. Ma dopotutto la promozione era finita. Gli avrebbe scritto, telefonato. Li avrebbe rivisti. In qualche modo avrebbe risolto. Ora niente di tutto questo contava, se non raggiungere quel maledetto aeroporto.

Raggiunse la stazione dei taxi e vi saltò quasi dentro, sotto gli occhi perplessi del taxista, il quale ripose con calma il giornale che stava leggendo e mise in moto.

Era mattina inoltrata e uscire da Venezia non sarebbe stato facile. Tutto sembrava procedere in maniera troppo lenta, troppi intoppi, code, gente, dannati turisti a ingorgare le strade.

"Ci vuole ancora molto?" Chiese, in inglese, forzandosi compostezza.

"Il tempo necessario, signore," rispose l'altro "a che ora ha il volo?"

Chris sospirò, umettandosi le labbra con la lingua.

"Alle 12."

Prese un profondo respiro e cercò di rintracciare almeno un minimo di quel controllo che lo aveva abbandonato poco prima quando, risvegliandosi nella camera da letto, si era reso conto che né Tom, né i suoi bagagli c'erano più.

Aveva sbagliato tutto ancora.

Procrastinando, com'era suo solito fare.

No, non ci sarebbero state nuove mattine, o giorni a seguire in cui parlarsi, raccontarsi, spogliarsi l'un l'altro delle proprie verità, tempo da trascorrere a fare l'amore se non erano loro a decidere di farlo.

Lui non aveva avuto il coraggio di parlare. Tom, quello di restare.

Si stropicciò gli occhi con le dita. Aveva la vista appannata. Per l'ansia. Per i ricordi della notte appena trascorsa, per il suo odore ancora sulla pelle, la sensazione di essere in lui, il suo sapore nella bocca. Per la paura di perderlo di nuovo, definitivamente, proprio ora che aveva capito. Per il rammarico... quel rammarico... per non avere avuto il coraggio di dirgli, in quell'istante perfetto di otto anni prima, che lo amava, lo amava per davvero.

Lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio e già segnava le undici e un quarto.

Avrebbe dovuto acquistare il biglietto, fare il check-in e catapultarsi verso il gate di partenza.

"Siamo quasi arrivati." Disse il taxista, riportandolo alla realtà.

Sbirciò oltre il parabrezza e intravide finalmente l'aeroporto.

"D'accordo, grazie." Esclamò, in un italiano un po' stentato.

Respirò profondamente, di nuovo.

E quando la macchina si fermò davanti all'ingresso, il suo cuore perse un battito.

Le undici e venti.

Si precipitò verso la biglietteria, senza neppure domandarsi se fossero rimasti posti liberi per quel volo. Ma fortunatamente ce n'erano ancora.

Raggiunse il check-in e si mise in coda, l'ennesima, lenta coda, che sembrava non scorrere mai.

Passò sotto la cabina del metal detector, si tolse gli stivali, la cintura, gli anelli che portava alle dita, il cellulare. Perse ancora del tempo.

Le undici e quaranta.

Infine fu fuori e la zona franca che si apriva sui gate gli parve simile alle sterminate lande senza orizzonte dei vecchi film western.

"Gate 9..." mormorò tra sé e sé.

S'incamminò. Affrettò il passo. Corse. Lo intravide, in fondo, ovviamente. Corse di più. L'ultimo passeggero, una donna dai lunghi capelli castani scomparve all'interno della piccola galleria che conduceva all'aereo.

Le undici e cinquantacinque.

Fece cenno all'hostess di fermarsi e non chiudere la sbarra, sventolando il suo biglietto e gridando un "hey" a gran voce.

Gli parve per un attimo di essere dentro ad uno dei suoi film. Ma questa volta doveva essere buona la prima, senza altra possibilità di replica.

Sorrise alla hostess che lo fece passare e proseguì correndo nella galleria che lo condusse alla navetta.

Quando fu dentro cercò Tom con gli occhi, ma non lo vide. I passeggeri dovevano essere stati suddivisi in più navette. L'ora era esatta. La destinazione anche. Il volo era quello. Tom doveva essere lì. Doveva.

Non poteva avergli mentito...

Per un istante la paura lo colse.

E se avesse fatto tutto questo per nulla? Diamine, esistono i cellulari, oggi! Avrebbe potuto chiamarlo e raggiungerlo comunque. Esiste internet, Skype, infinite possibilità per ridurre ogni distanza.

Invece no, nessuna distanza si sarebbe mai più ridotta se non avesse rintracciato l'altro, ora.

Uscì dalla navetta e salì finalmente gli scalini dell'aereo.

Sorrise nuovamente all'hostess di bordo che, con un cenno della mano, lo fece accomodare.

Il portellone si richiuse alle sue spalle.

E fu allora che lo vide.

Seduto sulla corsia di sinistra, lo sguardo inchiodato fuori dal finestrino, una mano sotto al mento, indifferente a qualunque cosa gli stava accadendo intorno.

Lo avrebbe visto tra migliaia di persone.

Il suo cuore perse un battito. Per poi gonfiarsi ed esplodere, senza un perché, di una gioia inconsulta.

Non era il posto che gli era stato assegnato, ma si mosse comunque nella sua direzione. Del resto quel posto era vacante e lui, l'ultimo passeggero. Lo raggiunse e lì si fermò.

"E' libero qui?" Chiese. Evidente vibrare nella sua voce.

Vide l'altro increspare impercettibilmente la fronte. Non si voltò subito, credendo forse di aver sentito male. Poi la mano scivolò via, lenta da sotto il suo mento, fino a ricadere, senza forza, sul ginocchio.

"Thomas..."

Un sussurro. Niente di più. E quando i suoi occhi chiari e attoniti lo intercettarono, sconvolti, gli regalò un sorriso.

Non attesa una risposta.

Si sedette. Gli si sedette accanto ed allacciò la cintura.

La voce del pilota che annunciava il decollo echeggiò nell'aereo. Il suo stesso respiro pulsante echeggiò nella sua mente.

Ancora gli occhi di Tom su di sé. Paralizzato. Evidentemente impossibilitato a parlare.

L'aereo iniziò a muoversi, scivolando sulla pista. Presto avrebbero lasciato la terra.

Chris portò una mano sulla gamba di lui e lì rimase. Strinse un poco. Strinse forte. Espirò ogni angoscia fuori di sé.

Smise di trattenere quell'emozione potente e silenziosa che gli stava crescendo dentro, quell'emozione che aveva preso a fargli tremare le labbra ad ogni parola pronunciata, a fargli tremare quella mano impressa sull'altro, e con essa ogni fibra del suo corpo a quel contatto e a quella consapevolezza. A farlo tremare per un qualsiasi possibile rifiuto che non sarebbe più stato in grado di tollerare.

Non ottenne una risposta.

Ma dopo qualche secondo avvertì a sua volta del calore sulla pelle, un brivido, uno sfiorare, una carezza, quando le dita del compagno s'intrecciarono alle sue.

Si voltò a guardarlo.

S'incontrarono, per un lungo, infinito momento. Senza tempo. Senza fine. In quel punto in cui tutte le cose cominciano.

"Dove credevi di andare senza di me?" Disse, mentre l'aereo si apprestava al decollo.

Tom lo guardò. Gli occhi lucidi. Un'emozione identica e pari alla sua. Strinse la sua mano. Sorrise.

"Non ne ho idea."

 

FINE

***

*La canzone suonata alla festa è "Sale, vento, amore" dei Tiromancino. (ndA)  
E il nostro Chris, pur non capendo una sola parola d'italiano, nonostante tutto si emoziona!^^

Se siete giunti a leggere fin qui avrete forse capito quanto questa coppia mi stia facendo impazzire nell'ultimo periodo, quanto io li ami e desideri vederli insiemeeeeee, insieme per davvero! Sono stupendi e perfetti! *.* Ovviamente quanto i loro personaggi interpretati, Loki e Thor.

Quindi vi ringrazio per aver letto la mia storia e... non escludo che, essendo rimaste delle cosucce in sospeso (tiiiiipo che fine farà Robert/Iron Man in tutta la vicenda...?) questa fic possa anche vedere un sequel! :-) Chissà... lo scopriremo solo leggendo!

Infine, vorrei dedicare questa storia a Francy e Enedhil che condividono con me questa completa, totale, meravigliosa follia!!! *.*

*Special thanx to Enedhil per la stupendissima cover!^^

Con amore,

Aranel


End file.
